Tom and Jerry Set Sail on Titanic
by Disneygirl22
Summary: Riding together on the greatest ship in the world, can this cat and mouse learn to accept each others difference's and help a pair of star-crossed lovers?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful and exciting day in Southampton, and for a good reason. Titanic, the largest ship in the world, was boarding her first passengers. To those that were lucky enough to get her tickets, that is. On the pier, people embraced each other in tearful goodbyes and waved to friends and loved ones already onboard the ship.

* * *

As people stood and walked around the pier, a car beeps as it tries to make its way through the crowd. As it came to a stop, the driver gets out and goes to open the door for his passenger. The passenger takes out her hand and he takes it. He gently pulls her out of the car. She wore a stunning white and purple outfit with an enormous feathered hat. Her name was Rose Bukater and with her was her most prized possession and best friend, her cat Tom.

* * *

As her and Tom stared at the humongous ship, Cal Hockley, Ross's fiance, came over to them.

* * *

" I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." Rose complained.

* * *

" You can be blase about some things Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Persian cafe... even Turkish baths." Cal explained.

* * *

"_ Sounds like my kind of ship." _Tom thought.

* * *

He continued to admire the ship until he started to scratch at his blue diamond collar.

* * *

"_ Stupid collar!" _He thought in frustration.

* * *

Even though Tom lived the first-class life, he hated wearing fine collars and fancy outfits.

* * *

Rose noticed his discomfort.

* * *

" Just hang in there Tom. I promise, once we climb aboard, I'll rip that wretched thing off of you."

* * *

Tom smiled in relief. He was glad to have her as his owner and no one else. Normally, people in her class would dress up their pets and treat them as more of an accessory, than an actual companion. Thankfully, Rose wasn't like that. She saw him as more then an accessory.

* * *

With the help of Spicer LoveJoy, Cal's man servant, The White Star Line Porter was able to get all of their luggage onto the ship. Before they climbed aboard, Cal saw Tom's empty cage being brought onto the ship.

* * *

" Rose!" He called out.

* * *

Rose turned around as he approached her.

* * *

" Why is your cat with you, and not in his cage?" He asked.

* * *

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. He never liked Cal. To him, Cal was nothing more than a greedy, snobbish man.

* * *

" Maybe I don't want Tom being crammed into one of those tiny prisons." She answered sharply.

* * *

Behind her Ruth, Ross's mother, pulled her aside.

* * *

" What are you thinking Rose? He'll run loosely and then we will get kicked off the ship!" She told her.

* * *

" He"ll be fine, mother." Rose said, reassuring her.

* * *

Ruth looked at Tom with complete distrust.

* * *

"_ I really wish she would stop giving me these dirty looks."_ Tom thought, looking away from her.

* * *

Ruth took out Tom's lease and handed it to her daughter.

* * *

" You better watch him good." She warned and walked away.

* * *

Tom just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Cal checked his pocket watch.

* * *

" We'd better hurry. This way, ladies." He said as he led them to the ship.

* * *

Tom grew very excited as they started making their way toward the ship. He looked at Rose in excitement, but then noticed the blank expression on her face. He could see that she was upset, and he knew why. Once they arrived to their destination in America, Rose was to wed to Cal because of her family's financial promblems and she wasn't happy about the idea at all. Tom had earlier promised himself that he would keep Rose happy during the trip and not have her linger to Cal too much.

* * *

Tom gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and petted his head.

* * *

" I'll try to make the best of it." She told him as they entered the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Across from the excitement that surrounded Titanic, a serious poker game was taking place inside a pub between four men. Their names were Olaf, Sven, Fabrizio, and his friend Jack Dawson. And sitting on Jack's shoulder was his best friend, Jerry the mouse.

* * *

" Jack, you're betting with everything we have." Fabrizio said to him.

* * *

" When you got nothing, you got nothing to loose." Jack replied.

* * *

Jerry looked down at Jack's cards.

* * *

" _Nothing."_ He thought.

* * *

Jerry loved watching and playing poker games, but this one has gone on for too long and it was getting intense. Jerry didn't know how much longer he could take of this. The only thing that kept Jerry's interest was the Titanic tickets that Sven had betted on. He stared out of the window where the Titanic stood.

* * *

"_ Would I do anything to go on that marvelous ship." _Jerry thought. "_ They probably have the finest cheese in the world." _His mouth started to water at the thought. But then his thoughts returned back to the game. He looked at Jack's hand hopelessly.

* * *

" _It's gonna take a miracle to win this game." _He thought.

* * *

As the game continued, Jerry duly watched. But as Jack picked up another card and added it to his hand, Jerry couldn't believe what he saw. Excited, he tried to get Fabrizio's attention and tell him the news. Jack saw how enthusiasm Jerry was and stopped him.

* * *

" Not now Jerry; I want to surprise Fabrizio." Jack said, trying to hold in his own enthusiasm. Jerry winked at him and gave him the thumbs up. He then hears the whistle blow coming from the Titanic. It was the final warning for people to board the ship.

* * *

"_ You better hurry, Jack." _Jerry thought, looking at him in anticipation. Jack understood and turned back to the guys.

* * *

" The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life is about to change." He said, looking at Fabrizio as he set his cards down.

* * *

" Fabrizo's got nothing. Olaf?"

* * *

Olaf set his cards down.

* * *

" Nothing. Sven?"

* * *

Sven slapped down his cards. He had nothing but two a pair. Jack turned to Fabrizio.

* * *

" Sorry Fabrizio."

* * *

" You bet all of our money!" Yelled Fabrizio, who looked like he was about to kill Jack.

* * *

" I'm sorry, you're not going to see your mama again for a long time." Jack said calmly to him.

* * *

Fabrizio looked at Jack, confused. He got even more confused when he saw Jerry trying to hide the enormous grin on his face.

* * *

" Cause we're going to America!" Yelled Jack in excitement as he slammed his full house down on the table.

* * *

Jack, Fabrizio, and Jerry jumped for joy as Jerry danced around with their winnings. As Jack started to collect their winnings, Olaf grabbed his shirt. Seeing his friend in trouble, he took a big stick of bread from another table and went to attack the aggressive man. But as Jack braced for impact, Olaf swung around and punched Sven instead. Jerry dropped his bread in relief.

* * *

"_ Jack needs to be more careful when he brags about his winnings; Otherwise he's gonna end up with an ugly black eye." _He thought.

* * *

Jack laughed as he turned toward his friends.

* * *

" I'm going home!" He said happily as he hugged Fabrizio.

* * *

Jack then picked up Jerry and hugged him too.

* * *

" _Can't...breath." _Jerry thought, tugging on Jack's shirt.

* * *

" Whoops. Sorry little buddy." Jack said as he let go of him.

* * *

"_ It's fine. You just got over excited is all." _Jerry thought, smiling as he patted Jack's hand.

* * *

The three continued to celebrate until the pubkeeper spoke up to them.

* * *

" Titanic goes to America in five minutes." He said, pointing to the clock that was behind him.

* * *

" Oh shit, grab the stuff you guys!" Jack said to them.

* * *

Jack held out a bag as Fabrizio and Jerry dumped their winnings inside of it. As Jerry was helping, Fabrizio accidentally shoved Jerry into the bag.

* * *

" Is that everything?" Jack asked Fabrizio.

* * *

Fabrizio nodded his head.

* * *

" Wait,where's Jerry?"

* * *

Just then, their bag started to move and Jerry climbed up to the edge of the bag.

* * *

" Sorry." Fabrizio said.

* * *

Jerry glared at him as Jack pulled him out of the bag.

* * *

" C'mon, we got to hurry!" Jack said as they sprinted out of the pub and into the streets.

* * *

" We're going high style now!" Jack shouted to his friends.

* * *

" We're practically god damn royalty!"

* * *

As they continued running down the street, Jerry tightly held onto Jack's shirt. He looked towards the Titanic.

* * *

"_ I can't believe this is really happening!" _Jerry thought happily.

* * *

" _We really do deserve this trip. We have been traveling from town to town for months now." _

* * *

Jerry then noticed the health inspection station.

* * *

" _Oh crap!" _

* * *

Jerry tried to get into Jack's pocket, but he was running so fast that it became too difficult and risky for him to climb down.

* * *

As they approached the passengers entrance, Jerry tugged Jack's shirt.

* * *

" What?" Jack asked, out of breath.

* * *

Jerry pointed to the health inspection station.

* * *

" Right. Hurry now, we're almost at the front."

* * *

Jerry slid into his pocket and made sure he was good and hidden as Jack and Fabrizio made it to the passengers entrance.

* * *

Once onboard, they continued their run. Inside Jack's pocket, Jerry was becoming nauseous.

* * *

" _Has he forgotten that I'm still in here?!" _Jerry thought as he tried to keep himself from puking.

* * *

Then out of nowhere, he heard cheering.

* * *

" _What the heck?" _He thought questionable.

* * *

Jack and Fabrizio had reached the top deck. As they looked over the edge at the cheering people down below, Jack took Jerry out of his pocket.

* * *

" Goodbye!" Jack yelled as he waved to the crowd down below.

* * *

Jerry looked at him, puzzled.

* * *

" You know somebody?" Fabrizio asked.

* * *

" Of course not. That's not the point." Jack answered as he went back to giving out pointless goodbyes. Fabrizio then joined in.

* * *

" Goodbye, I'll never forget you!" He yelled with joy.

* * *

As strange as it was, Jerry couldn't help but wanting to in too, but was afraid of being spotted by the other passengers. Jack turned to Jerry.

* * *

" It's okay Jerry. Everyone's too excited to notice you. You'll be fine." He said, reassuring him.

* * *

Looking back down at the people, Jerry started to wave. He wasn't so keen about it at first, but then found himself joining in the excitement with his friends. He blew kisses and waved his paws in joy. They haven't even left yet, and Jerry was already having a blast.

* * *

" _If this is what being on a cruise is like, I never want to leave." _He thought happily.

* * *

Jerry knew at that point that this was going to be the best trip that him and his friends will ever take. However, this was sadly not meant to be, for this was the last trip Jerry would ever take with his best friend, Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Titanic set sail and the cheering had died down, the trio went to look for their room. After searching down a couple of hallways, Jack finally found it.

* * *

" Right here." He said, opening the door.

* * *

Jerry observed the was nothing much. Just a couple of bunkbeds, a dresser, and a small window, but it was good enough for him. Better than sleeping out in the streets. Also in the room were two men.

* * *

"Jack Dawson. Nice to meet you." Jack said, friendly introducing himself as he shook the man's hand.

* * *

Fabrizio climbed up the top bunk and layed down in it.

* * *

" Who says you get top bunk?" Jack asked as he got after Fabrizio.

* * *

The two of them laughed as they wrestled each other, with Jerry chucking at them quietly and the men watching them in confusion.

* * *

"Where's Sven?" One of them said quietly to the other.

* * *

Tired of watching them wrestle, Jerry went on Jack's bed and fell back with a big smile on his face.

* * *

"_ This bed is so comfortable. I think I'm just gonna nap here for a while." _He thought.

* * *

But as soon as he shut his eyes, one of the men looked down and noticed him on the bed.

* * *

" Mouse!" He screamed.

* * *

Jerry sprang out of the bed as the man started wacking his towel at him.

* * *

" I thought this ship was suppose to be rodent free!" He said, continuing to wack his towel.

* * *

Just then, Jack saw what was going on and went to grab the man's wrists.

* * *

" Whoa, hey stop!" He said as the man put down his arms and Jerry hiding in his pocket.

* * *

" He's with us."

* * *

" Who keeps a mouse for a pet?" He questioned him.

* * *

" He's not a pet, he's my friend."

* * *

The man suspiciously looked at Jerry.

* * *

" He won't bother you, I promise."

* * *

The man took a minute to consider.

* * *

" I should report this to the crew, but you seem like a trusting boy, so I'll go easy on you. But if anything goes wrong because of him, he'll be swimming with the fishes." He said, turning back to his friend and continuing to unpack.

* * *

Jerry peeked out of Jack's pocket.

* * *

"_ This ship is so great that it's making forget I'm still a mouse." _He thought.

* * *

" I think that's enough excitement for one day." Said Jack.

* * *

Jerry agreed and went to help him unpack.

* * *

In another part of the Titanic, Rose and her maids were taking out paintings and other essentials. In the corner of the room, Tom was taking a nap. He had grown bored with the unpacking and it had been a busy morning. As Rose was admiring the paintings, Cal walked in.

* * *

" Not those finger paintings again." He shrugged.

* * *

" They certainly were a waste of money."

* * *

" They're fascinating." Rose replied.

* * *

" Like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic."

* * *

Waking up from his nap, Tom saw one of the maids struggling with a painting.

* * *

" Careful." Warned Rose.

* * *

But the painting was too great a weight for her to handle and she started to fall back. Tom went over and caught her in the nick of time. He slid the painting off of her and got her back on her feet. Rose rushed over to them.

* * *

" Are you alright?" She asked her.

* * *

" I'm fine. Thank you." She said to Tom.

* * *

" Why don't you take a break. I got it." Rose advised her.

* * *

The maid nodded her head as she sat in a nearby chair. Rose turned to Tom as he gently handed the painting to her.

* * *

" Oh, Tom. If only Cal was as sweet and kind as you are." She said, kissing his forehead.

* * *

_" It wasn't a big deal." _He thought, blushing.

* * *

" After we're done unpacking, we can start getting ready for dinner." Rose said.

* * *

"_ Ooh, food!" _He thought, smacking his lips.

* * *

Tom then looked around and saw that there were still tons of suitcases, bags, and boxes to be unpacked.

* * *

" _ This is gonna be a while " _He thought, yawning as he snuggled into another cat nap.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the sun was shining and the skies were clear. A perfect day to sail on a cruise ship. For Jack, Fabrizio, and Jerry; They already had a busy morning. Earlier they had chowed on a big breakfast, not as fine or tasteful as the upper class, but still very good, played a couple of card games with their fellow passengers, and explored the ship. But there was one part of Titanic they haven't been to yet; The Bow.

* * *

It was the late afternoon, and the two men and the mouse excitedly ran to the bow. Jerry looked over the railing and took in the view.

* * *

" _This is amazing!" _ He thought, smiling as the wind blew through his fur.

* * *

As the three friends were enjoying the view, Jack noticed something in the water below them.

* * *

" Hey, look, look!" He said excitedly.

* * *

Jerry and Fabrizio looked down and saw a pod of dolphins swimming in front of the ship, who started jumping out of the water playfully as the ship continued to follow them.

* * *

" I can see the Statue of Liberty already. Very small of course." Fabrizio said.

* * *

Then Jack got up onto the railing.

* * *

" I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

While he and Fabrizio continued to yell in delight, Jerry gazed out into the distance without a care in the world.

* * *

"_ What a perfect way to end the perfect day." _He thought happily.

* * *

Inside the ship's restaurant, Rose was having dinner with her mother, Cal, a women named Molly Brown, and two men named Bruce and Thomas. Sitting underneath the table was Tom. Now usually he would sit in Rose's lap, but recently her mother told her to leave him in the suite this time, thinking she had grown more attached to him than her finance. But Rose sneaked him in anyway. When their food was served, Rose began to pick at it, and when no one was looking, she handed little bits of it to Tom. Although he enjoyed the food she was giving him, he wished that he could sit with her.

* * *

"_ I hate this. It's shady down here and all I see is nothing but legs and feet!" _He thought as Rose handed him more food. He took them and ate them in bore.

* * *

"_ I hope this dinner doesn't last too long."_

* * *

Then he heard Ruth scolding Rose.

* * *

" You know I don't like that Rose." Ruth told her.

* * *

" She knows." Cal said.

* * *

But just as the commotion caught Tom's attention, the topic had turned back to the Titanic. He struggled and went back to eating his food.

* * *

" _Rose is the only one who can make these dinner parties interesting." _He thought, playing with his food.

* * *

Then he heard them scolding again.

* * *

" What's gotten into you?" Ruth said.

* * *

Then out of nowhere, someone slammed their foot down on Tom's tail. He yelped in pain and dashed out into the open. Ruth angrily turned to Rose.

* * *

" I told you NOT to bring him to dinner." She said to her daughter.

* * *

Rose ignored her and went to get Tom.

* * *

" Excuse us." She said, turning her back to everyone as she walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jack was sketching a father and his daughter looking out over the ship. Jerry was relaxing on his shoulder, watching him draw. Jack was a natural when it came to drawing portraits. Even though he did get paid from it, it wasn't enough to keep him and his friends out of poverty.

* * *

" It's still missing something." Jack said, studying his drawing.

* * *

Jerry looked at his portrait. It was already a beautiful sketch but being Jack, he wanted it to be perfect. So Jerry slid off his shoulder, took his piece of led, and added a few clouds into the drawing.

* * *

" Thanks bud." Jack said smiling.

* * *

As Jack started to put in the final touches, they saw a few dogs walking pass them with their owners. Not wanting the dogs to catch his scent and alerting their owners, Jerry went into Jack's pocket so the wind couldn't blow his scent towards the dogs. Once they were far away enough, he came back out.

* * *

" That's typical; first class dogs come down here to take a shot." A man said as he approached them.

* * *

" Lets us know where we're ranked in the schemes of things." Jack replied.

* * *

" I'm Tommy Ryan." He said, introducing himself as he held his hand out to Jack.

* * *

" Jack Dawson." Jack said, shaking Tommy's hand.

* * *

" Fabrizio." Fabrizio said, as he and Tommy shook hands.

* * *

" And you might be..." Tommy said, turning to Jerry.

* * *

Jerry then stood speechles, waiting for him to scream or yell mouse. But he didn't do anything except wanting to shake hands with him.

* * *

" This is my friend Jerry." Jack told Tommy.

* * *

" Pleasure to meet you." He said as Jerry awkwardly shook hands with him.

* * *

" I see you're used to mice." Jack said to Tommy.

* * *

" Why yes. I used to have a pet mouse when I was a boy. Mother didn't approve very much though." He said as him and Jack started laughing.

* * *

While the two continued to chat, Jerry decided to have a snack. He went into Jack's pocket and pulled out a nice, smooth cube of cheddar that he had saved from breakfast and started to munch on it.

* * *

Near them on an upper deck, Rose and Tom were walking to the railing that looked over the below deck. Rose looked over it while Tom watched her curiously.

* * *

" I hope you don't think that you ruined the dinner party." Rose said to him after a few silent moments.

* * *

" This whole wedding thing is taking a real heavy toll on me. I just really need a friend right now." She said, bending over and embracing Tom.

* * *

" _Poor girl." _Tom thought sadly, hugging her back.

* * *

" _I feel like I'm the only one that truly understands her." _He thought as he let go of her.

* * *

Below deck, Jack and Tommy were still chanting while Jerry watched a couple of kids playing a game. Tommy then asked Jack a question.

* * *

" Do you make any money with your drawings?" He asked.

* * *

But before Jack could answer him, he noticed Rose on the deck with the wind blowing in her hair. He stared at her in wonder. Jerry, Fabrizio, and Tommy all looked in his direction to see what he was looking at.

* * *

" Ah, forget her boyo." Tommy told him, but Jack wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Jerry waved his paw in front of his face. Nothing. Fabrizio did the same thing, but he failed as well. Then in that moment, Jack and Rose's eyes locked onto each other, though briefly. Watching him, Jerry could see that Jack had fallen in love. There was no doubt in his mind that Jack would try to find her. But as Jerry looked back at Rose, he saw Tom sitting beside her. Tom then spotted Jerry. Jerry avoided his gaze and turned his back to him, while Tom just struggled as him and Rose left with Cal. Jerry continued to hangout with his friends, letting himself forget about the cat and focusing more on the fun that he was having with his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Rose was getting ready for yet, another dinner party. While Tom watched her, she came over to him.

* * *

" How about you stay here instead of going with me." She said.

* * *

Tom perked his ears.

* * *

" It's not that I don't want you there, it's just, I think mother and Cal would not want to see you right now." Rose explained.

* * *

"_ Man; I was so looking forward into trying those big shrimp." _He thought in disappointment, but he understood and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

" I'll be back soon." She said smiling and planted a kiss on his head as she left the suite.

* * *

" _Now what to do?" _He thought as he layed on Ross's bed.

* * *

" _The suite isn't much fun. Maybe I could go check out the rest of the ship. I mean, I've only been to the restaurant and this boring suite. I hope Rose doesn't mind."_

* * *

Deciding to go with his decision, Tom left the suite and took off down the hall.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jack was strolling alone with Jerry keeping him company. Fabrizio had already gone to bed. As he walked, Jerry looked up into the night sky.

* * *

"_ The sky sure is lovely out tonight." _He thought, showing Jack the sky.

* * *

" Let's find us a spot." He said.

* * *

When they reached near the back of the ship, Jack layed down on one of the benches and lit a cigarette. Jerry took a spot on his chest and the two continued to look out at the stars. This was something him and Jack would do every night. Even though they lived on the streets, drifting from town to town, surrounded by garbage and run-down houses along with the sounds of cars and people, it was always nice to look up at something beautiful that shined down on their ugly world. It was something special he and Jack shared, apart from his drawings.

* * *

"_ The sky reminds me of the night that I met Jack." _He thought happily.

* * *

Then he felt Jack poke his shoulder and turned to face him.

* * *

" Say bud, you've been with me the whole day. Why don't you go stretch out and explore the ship. I'm going to be here for a while."

* * *

"_ I wish he asked me this during the day. Not when we're in the middle of stargazing." _Jerry thought, feeling a bit annoyed.

* * *

" Just go have some fun. I'll still be here when you're done." Jack said.

* * *

"_ I guess I can take off for a bit." _Jerry thought as he jumped off of Jack.

* * *

" Later." Jack said while Jerry waved at him.

* * *

" _This ship is SO big, I don't know where to go first." _ Jerry thought, looking around.

* * *

On the same deck, Tom too was wandering around, looking for something to do.

* * *

" _I wonder where I can find the cats on this ship." _He thought.

* * *

Just then, as the cat and mouse moved their way down the deck, the two bumped into each other; both standing still as they made eye contact with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Out of my way!" _Tom thought as he shoved Jerry off to the side, sending him into the wall.

* * *

" _Cats. Think they can do whatever they want. Especially those in first- class." _Jerry thought angrily, getting back up on his feet.

* * *

Wanting to get back at him, Jerry noticed a ball near the railing that the children had left after playing with it all day. He took the ball and threw it at Tom's head.

* * *

" _Ouch!" _Tom thought, rubbing his head.

* * *

He turned around to Jerry, angry.

* * *

"_ No one insults me like that!" _ He thought.

* * *

As Tom went to attack him, Jerry darted underneath him and Tom ended up running into the railings, getting his head stuck.

* * *

Jerry took off down the deck, not caring if the passengers see him. He had a cat to outrun.

* * *

" _I was really hoping to not run into any cats on this trip." _Jerry thought.

* * *

Behind him, Tom pulled his head out from the railing and angrily pursuited Jerry. Around them, passengers moved aside in fear as their chase zoomed down the deck. Jerry jumped into a ladie's purse. Tom saw this and tackled the ladie's purse. But he found nothing inside. Jerry whisled at him before taking off again. The women angrily grabbed her purse from Tom and started beating him with it. Turning his head, Jerry laughed at Tom's misfortune until a pie fell on him. He popped his head out, and licked the whip cream and crumbs off.

* * *

" _Where did this pie_ come_ from?" _Jerry wondered.

* * *

Near him, he saw a waiter that had dropped the pie. He also saw where he came from and a big pile of whip cream in front of him. It gave him an idea.

* * *

_" Where did you go?" _Tom thought, who had lost sight of Jerry.

* * *

He looked around until he saw him standing at the side of the deck.

* * *

" _Ah,Ha!" _ He thought, running towards Jerry.

* * *

But as he got closer, he noticed that it wasn't Jerry at all. It was just whip cream in the shape of a mouse, standing atop of the fallen pie. Tom tried to stop himself, but it was too late. He crashed into it and slid down the deck. Jerry, who was hiding behind the door, saw him coming and slammed the door right into him. Tom fell back in a daze. Jerry snickered at him as Tom came out of his daze and saw him laughing at him. Feeling angry and humiliated, he picked up Jerry and sling shot him across the deck. He landed into a trashcan. Jerry pulled himself out of the garbage with a dirty banana peel over his head.

* * *

" _I just had enough of this!" _He angrily thought, throwing the banana peel away.

* * *

He charged at Tom. In turn, Tom did the same.

* * *

"_ You're done for!" _He thought.

* * *

The two clashed and fought on the ground. Luckily, they were out of sight of the passengers as they were near the end of the deck at the back of the ship.

* * *

As they continued to beat, bite, and claw at each other, a weeping woman ran past them. They stopped and watched her run down the deck. Tom immediately knew who she was.

* * *

" _Rose!" _He thought, dropping Jerry and going after her.

* * *

Jerry got up and he too recognized Rose.

* * *

" _I got to get Jack!" _He thought, running down the deck.

* * *

He found Jack still laying on the bench and shook his shoulder violently.

* * *

" Back already?" Jack asked him.

* * *

Jerry pulled on his shirt.

* * *

" What's the rush?" He asked, confused.

* * *

They then heard Rose as she ran past them. Jack suddenly sat up and watched her.

* * *

" I see." Jack said, putting down Jerry and going after Rose.

* * *

" _I better follow them." _Jerry thought.

* * *

Behind him, Tom stopped to take a breath. He knew that Jerry was standing in front of him, but he didn't care.

* * *

" _I got to get to her before something terrible happens." _He thought, explaining this to Jerry, which surprised him.

* * *

Usually when cats spot mice, that would be their only priority until the mouse was caught. But not Tom. Seeing how determined Tom was to help his friend, Jerry decided to help him. He explained this to him, and though he didn't like the idea, Tom reluctantly agreed. While the two ran, they stopped and found Jack talking to Rose, who was hanging off of the stern. Panicked, Tom went to go help her, but Jerry stopped him.

* * *

" _I thought you wanted to help." _Tom thought, looking at him in anger.

* * *

" _He's got this." _Jerry thought, reassuring Tom as the two watched them talk.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Jack held his hand out to Rose and she took it, ready to get back on board. Tom sighed in relief.

* * *

" _See, no worries." _Jerry thought, giving Tom a slick smile, which he ignored.

* * *

Just then, as Rose stepped on the railing, she slipped. Thankfully Jack was there to catch her. She screamed in fear. A shocked Tom and Jerry went over to help them.

* * *

" Help me!" Rose screamed.

* * *

Tom grabbed Jack and started to pull. Jerry got on the railing, took Rose's hand, and helped Jack pull. Rose saw him, confused.

* * *

" He's a good friend of mine." Jack explained, still pulling on her.

* * *

From behind him, he saw Tom pulling on him.

* * *

" He's my cat! Please help me!" Rose said, still screaming.

* * *

" Listen, I got you. I won't let you go." Jack said, reassuring her.

* * *

" Now pull yourself up."

* * *

Rose did as Jack, Jerry, and Tom continued to pull. With a few more tugs, they got her back on deck safely. She wrapped her arms around him as they fell to the floor. Tom dodged them and Jerry walked over to him, wiping sweat away from his forehead.

* * *

" _Whew, she's safe." _Jerry thought, relived.

* * *

"_ Glad that's over." _Tom thought.

* * *

They then looked at each other. Though they still held a grudge, Tom thanked him for helping him save Rose and they both shook paws before they hear approaching footsteps. It was the crewmen, which didn't surprise them. Rose had screamed so loud that she had alerted them. They quickly dodged behind a crate as the crewmen went over to see what had happened.

* * *

" What's all this?" One of them asked, looking at Jack who was on top of Rose.

* * *

" Stay back! Don't move an inch!" He said, yelling at Jack.

* * *

As Rose got help, The crew handcuffed Jack.

* * *

_" I hope she can get him out of this situation." _Jerry thought as he watched his friend get arrested.

* * *

Cal walked up to Jack.

* * *

" What makes you think you can put your hands on my fiance?" He asked angrily.

* * *

Jack didn't respond. Cal grabbed him.

* * *

" Look at me you filth!" He said.

* * *

" It was an accident." Rose told him.

* * *

While she was explaining the situation, Tom got out from behind the crate and went to Rose, leaving Jerry by himself.

* * *

" The boy's a hero!" A crewman said happily, releasing Jack from his handcuffs.

* * *

" _I wonder if Jack will get an award." _Jerry thought.

* * *

" Let's get you inside." Cal said to Rose.

* * *

While walking away, Rose patted Tom on the head. He smiled and then looked back at where Jerry was before they were stopped by one of the crewmen.

* * *

" Perhaps a little something for the boy?" He asked Cal.

* * *

" Of course." He answered.

* * *

He pulled out twenty dollars and told Spicer, who had came out with him during the commotion, to give it to Jack.

* * *

" Is that the going rate for someone you love?" Rose questioned Cal.

* * *

"_ She makes a good point. Besides, that boy deserves a better reward anyway." _ Tom thought.

* * *

Cal turned to Rose.

* * *

" Rose is displeased. What to do?" He said, starting to think to himself.

* * *

After a very brief pause, he came up with the answer.

* * *

" I know." He said, making his way to Jack.

* * *

" Perhapes you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening." He asked him.

* * *

" _A dinner?!" _Jerry thought, his ears shot in surprise and watched them talk.

* * *

" Sure, count me in ." Jack replied casually.

* * *

" Good." Cal said and him, Spicer, and Rose disappeared.

* * *

Jack whistled to one of the crewmen.

* * *

" Want a smoke?" He asked.

* * *

The man approached him and gave him money while Jack put a cigarette in his mouth. The man looked down at his untied shoes.

* * *

" You might want to tie those." He said.

* * *

Jack looked at them and then back to the man, who was glaring at him.

* * *

" It's interesting. The young lady slips so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes." He said as he walked away.

* * *

Jack stood there, confused. Jerry came out and went to his friend.

* * *

" Oh, there you are. I have some great news to tell you." He said smiling.

* * *

Jack bent down and picked him up. Jerry already knew what he was going to say, but he tried not to show it.

* * *

" Tomorrow, I'm dining in first-class!" He said happily.

* * *

Jerry felt happy for him and shook his hand.

* * *

" Thanks pal, but I couldn't have saved her without you." Jack told him.

* * *

"_ Sure you could of." _Jerry thought, trying not to look like a show off.

* * *

" And that is why you're coming with me." Jack announced.

* * *

" _What? Why can't he take Fabrizio? He deserves it more then I do." _Jerry thought, refusing the offer.

* * *

" You have to. You're a hero too." Jack said, reminding him.

* * *

" _He's right. But how am I supposed to go without getting disgusted responses."_ He thought, looking doubtful.

* * *

" Just stick with me." Jack told him.

* * *

When he was finished thinking it over, Jerry agreed.

* * *

" Great. Don't you worry; tomorrow is going to be fun." Jack said.

* * *

He then looked at the clock and realized how late it had gotten.

* * *

" Time to hit the hay." He told Jerry.

* * *

As they were walking back, Jerry couldn't help but feel that the man who had invited Jack seemed kind of suspicious. There was just something off about him.

* * *

"_ I hope this dinner thing goes well, and not some sort of trap." _He thought, looking up at the night time sky.


	7. Chapter 7

In Rose's suite, Rose was sitting in front of a mirror removing her jewelry. Tom was getting himself prepared for bed. He had just finished fluffing up his pillow and now was drinking some warm milk that Rose had made for him. While Rose looked down at her handheld mirror, there was a knock at the door. The door opened. It was Cal.

* * *

" I know you've been melancholy. And don't pretend to know why." He said as he sat right next to her.

* * *

Tom watched as he drank his milk.

* * *

" I intended to save this till the engagement next week, but I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feelings for you." He continued and pulled out a large black velvet jewel case.

* * *

"_ Jewelry again." _Tom thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

He flopped on his pillow.

* * *

"_ What did that creep buy her this time?" _He wondered.

* * *

Rose slowly opened the box. Once she saw what was inside of it, she couldn't believe her eyes. In it was a huge, blue, glittering stone. It shined so bright that it caught Tom's attention.

* * *

" _Holy smokes!" _He thought, staring at the beautiful necklace.

* * *

" Oh my god...Cal. Is it a..." Rose tried to say, still looking at it in shock.

* * *

" Diamond. Yes it is. 56 carats." Cal said, finishing her sentence.

* * *

Tom watched as he put the necklace around her neck. He then let out a yawn and decided to settle in for the night.

* * *

" _I hope tomorrow's a better day." _He thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Jerry was still snoozing on Jack's pillow as Jack was quickly getting himself dressed. Hearing him, a tired Jerry opened his eyes.

* * *

"_ What in the world is he doing?" _He thought.

* * *

Jerry looked at the clock on top of the dresser. It was eleven thrity.

* * *

" _The dinner is still hours away. What is he getting ready for then?"_

* * *

" Oh good, you're awake." Jack said to him with a smile.

* * *

" _No I'm not." _Jerry thought, falling back into the soft pillow.

* * *

" C'mon, buddy. We have to go!" Jack said, pulling Jerry off the pillow and placing him on his feet.

* * *

"_ Why can't Fabrizio go with you?" _Jerry thought as he rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

He turned his head to Fabrizio's bed, but saw that he wasn't there.

* * *

" Fabrizio went to hang out with some guys." Jack explained.

* * *

" So it's just gonna be you, me, and Rose."

* * *

"_ Rose?" _Jerry thought, confused.

* * *

But then he remembered that it was the girl that he saved last night.

* * *

"_ Well this explains everything." _He sarcastically thought as he let out a yawn.

* * *

" I see that you're still tired. We'll pick up some coffee and cheese on the way" Jack said while he put Jerry in his pocket.

* * *

Tired, Jerry rolled himself into a ball and fell asleep as Jack left the room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tom was resting on his pillow when a horrible smelled reached his nostrils. He started to cough and knew right then what it was.

* * *

" _Who's spraying that god awful perfume?" _He wondered in disgust.

* * *

Tom got up to see who it was. He suspected it to be Ruth, but to his surprise, it was Rose. This confused him. Rose normally never sprayed herself constantly unlike the other women in her class. He went over and pulled on her dress.

* * *

" Hello Tom." She greeted him cheerfully.

* * *

" Did you have a good sleep?"

* * *

" _Ok, she's happy about something, and it's not that diamond necklace." _He thought, looking at her in suspicion before she went to pick him up.

* * *

" Sorry about all this perfume. I guess I'm just a little excited is all."

* * *

"_ About what?" _Tom thought, now more confused.

* * *

" We're meeting up with Jack today. I decided to talk to him before dinner, that way we can properly introduce ourselves. The first time we met was quite, well, an unpleasant experience." Rose told him.

* * *

" _Yeah... I think that meeting needs a little of a do over." _Tom thought, nodding his head.

* * *

" Well we better get going. I'm sure Jack wants to get to know you more after you've helped him save me." Rose said, smiling.

* * *

Tom grinned at her.

* * *

" And who knows? Maybe he'll bring that sweet little mouse friend of his."

* * *

Tom suddenly gave an annoyed expression.

* * *

" _If he's going, I'm staying."_

* * *

But regardless, Rose took him anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Out on the deck, Jack stood by the railing, waiting for Rose. Jerry, now fully awake, sat on the railing beside him.

* * *

" She told me to wait for her here. Do you think she has forgotten?" Jack asked him.

* * *

But before Jerry could answer, Rose came walking towards them.

* * *

" Hello there Mr. Dawson." She said, politely greeting him.

* * *

" Hello Rose." He causally said back.

* * *

Jack noticed Tom sitting beside her.

* * *

" And hello to you too." He said, reaching over and scratching his head.

* * *

Annoyed, Tom went to fix his fur as Jerry chuckled at him.

* * *

Apon seeing him, Tom's ears went back as he growled at him.

* * *

" _I will not be laughed at by a stupid mouse!" _He angrily thought as he went to attack him.

* * *

Jerry saw him coming and quickly jumped off the railing and took off running, with Tom soon following.

* * *

" Tom, no!" Rose yelled out.

* * *

" I'll grab Tom. You get Jerry." Jack told her as they started running down the deck.

* * *

Tom was just inches from catching Jerry when Jack had finally caught up to them, and grabbed Tom. Rose stopped and held her hand out to Jerry, and he climbed into it.

* * *

_Such a sweet girl. Too bad that most girls I've come across try to kill me with their monstrous high heels." _Jerry thought before him and Tom got switched back to their respective owner.

* * *

" I'm so sorry about this. Tom can be a little overprotective sometimes." Rose said,apologizing.

* * *

" It's alright. No harm done." Jack replied.

* * *

The two looked at Tom and Jerry.

* * *

" I just don't get it. These two worked so fantastically together to rescue me." Rose said in confusion.

* * *

" Maybe because your cause was more important than their chase." Jack added.

* * *

" You're probably right." She said as the two smiled at each other.

* * *

After a brief talk, Jack and Rose decided to take a scroll down the deck, but not before stopping Tom and Jerry.

* * *

" You guys need to get on better terms with each other." Jack told them.

* * *

" Now scoot. We'll see you later."

* * *

The two reluctantly agreed as they watched Jack and Rose disappear into the crowd. With nothing to do and not enjoying each other's company, Tom and Jerry went over to look over the railing and moved as far away from each other as possible, waiting for their friends to return.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long before they started to get bored. Facing each other, they started to come up with ideas of what to do, majority of them being going back to Jack and Rose, but they knew they couldn't as they wanted to be left alone for the time being. Jerry looked around and noticed the pool several feet away from them.

* * *

" _That should be fun for a while." _ He thought to himself.

* * *

But then he remembered that he was a mouse and therefore, couldn't go in. Disappointment, he turned away. Tom saw where he was looking, and decided to help him out. Not to be nice, but to just get out of boredom. He took Jerry and went back to Rose's suite.

* * *

In her suite, Jerry sat on Rose's vanity, still confused about what Tom was planning.

* * *

" _What is Tom doing?" _He thought, confused.

* * *

While he waited, Tom was searching the room.

* * *

"_ Now where could she have hidden that jewelry box?" _He thought as he searched through her closet.

* * *

After searching through the entire room, he finally found it. He set the box down right next to Jerry. Opening the box, the two browsed through Rose's collection of earnings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. Jerry was amazed, but also confused.

* * *

"_ That's weird. Rose has all this wonderful jewelry, yet I never see her wear it." _He thought.

* * *

Going through the the jewelry, Tom picked out a purple ring and a small silver bracelet and put it on Jerry, which confused him. Tom explained that if he wore the jewerly, people will think that he belonged to a rich family. Jerry knew the concept sounded stupid, but he went along with it. Tom looked through his line of collars and took out the most comfortable one out. Out of all his collars, this was the one that he could tolerate, as it had a very soft fabric to it, unlike the others. He put it on, and the two headed to the pool.

* * *

Once they were there, Tom found a nice lawn chair to relax in. He put on his sunglasses and layed back to enjoy the sun.

* * *

"_ Lazy feline." _Jerry thought, rolling his eyes when he saw this.

* * *

Walking to the edge of the pool, he peered down at his reflection and saw the beautiful ring sitting on his head.

* * *

" _I got to admit. It was nice of him to get me into here. Though I'm sure it was to just get me out of his fur." _Jerry thought to himself.

* * *

Around him, people were relaxing and swimming in the pool. Also with them were their pets.

* * *

" _Those pets must belong to first class." _Jerry thought as he noticed them wearing jewelry. Unsurprisingly, he saw no mice or rats.

* * *

He jumped in and came back up squirting water before falling back and letting himself float. Despite the weird reactions he got from everybody, Jerry didn't mind it at all.

* * *

" _I could do this all day." _He thought with a big grin.

* * *

After a while, in his lawn chair, Tom turned his head and saw Jack and Rose sitting on a nearby bench. So did Jerry.

* * *

" _I wonder how those two are getting along." _They both thought as they got out of their comfort zone and looked out to see what they were doing.

* * *

They ignored each other as they watched Jack pull out his sketchbook to show to Rose. Jerry watched happily as the two looked through his sketchbook.

* * *

" _This is going really great." _He thought.

* * *

" _I haven't seen Rose smile like that in the longest time." _Tom thought, feeling happy that his girl was finally enjoying herself.

* * *

When Jack was finished, he took Ross's hand and they disappeared again. Deciding that he was done with Sunbathing, Tom headed toward the door and left and went to follow after them. Jerry noticed that he was gone and left too, annoyed that he abandoned him, but went to follow him anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

When the two found them, Jack was teaching Rose how to spit properly over the ship. So far she hasn't succeeded.

* * *

" It's pitiful." He told her.

* * *

" You really have to hawk it back."

* * *

After giving a quick demonstration, Rose tried again. This time much better. As he was giving her tips, the two saw Tom and Jerry walking to them.

* * *

" Hey boys, how did it go?" Asked Jack.

* * *

They just quietly nodded their heads with Jack nodding back, smiling.

* * *

" Now like I was saying..." He said as he turned back to Rose.

* * *

While the two continued to have fun, with Tom and Jerry watching, the four noticed that Ruth and her friends were standing right behind them. They exchanged awkward glances at each other. Rose stepped towards her.

* * *

" Mother; may I introduce Jack Dawson." She said, introducing her to him.

* * *

Jack tried to smile, but he could tell that she wasn't amused.

* * *

" Charmed I'm sure." She replied back.

* * *

Her response made Jerry feel uncomfortable. He couldn't blame Jack for feeling awkward around her.

* * *

Amongst her friends was Molly Brown. She looked at Jack and motioned him to wipe his chin, which was covered in spit, and he did.

* * *

Looking down by Jack's feet, the women saw him and screamed.

* * *

" Whoa ladies, it's alright. This little guy is my buddy. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Jack said while Jerry climbed up on his shoulder.

* * *

" I'm sure he is. Though I would never go near such fowl creatures." Ruth told him coldly.

* * *

" _Look who's talking." _Jerry thought angrily, knowing that she wasn't just talking about him.

* * *

" How did the two of you meet?" Molly asked, the only one in the group that wasn't repulsed by him.

* * *

" It was just pure luck." He answered as the two happily smiled.

* * *

After a brief talking amongst the group, Molly turned to Jack again.

* * *

" Well Jack, sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot."

* * *

He nodded in gratitude. Then a horn went off in the distance.

* * *

" Why do they always announce dinner like a Damon cattlely charge?" Molly said in irritation, causing Rose and Tom to laugh.

* * *

" Shall we go dress mother?" Rose said as they started to walk.

* * *

" _I hope they serve Salomon tonight." _Tom thought as he followed them.

* * *

Rose turned her head back to Jack and Jerry.

* * *

" See you at dinner, Jack." She said while her and Ruth continued down the deck.

* * *

Jack waved back to her. Molly approached him.

* * *

" Uh, son..." She started to say to him, back Jack wasn't paying much attention as he was still gazing at Rose.

* * *

" Son!" She said again.

* * *

Jerry snapped Jack out of his gaze and motioned him to Molly.

* * *

" Thank you." She politely told Jerry.

* * *

" _Not a big deal." _He thought, looking and nodding his head at her.

* * *

" Do you have the slightest idea of what you're doing?" She asked Jack.

* * *

" Not really." He answered.

* * *

" Well you're about to go into the snake pit." She told him.

* * *

Molly looked down and observed Jack's clothes and took a look at Jerry.

* * *

" What are you two planning to wear? She asked.

* * *

" How did you guess?" Jack questioned.

* * *

" I don't know. I just figured that you might wanna bring some company with you." She told him.

* * *

" _She's really nice. Much nicer than those creatures she hangs out with." _Jerry thought to himself.

* * *

" Anyways, your outfits for tonight." She asked again.

* * *

Jack spread his arms out, showing off his regular clothes. Jerry didn't do anything.

* * *

" I figured, c'mon." Molly said, pulling Jack and Jerry aside as they walked to her suite.


	12. Chapter 12

As evening descended, Molly was helping Jack get his suite on.

* * *

" I was right!" She said gleefully.

* * *

" You and my son are just about the same size."

* * *

" Close." Jack said, tugging at the suit a little.

* * *

He turned to the mirror that was behind him and looked at his defined reflection. Molly hooted.

* * *

" You shine up like a new penny." She told him.

* * *

Jerry, who was wearing a bowtie, saw his friend's was crooked and went to fix it.

* * *

" Thanks, buddy." Jack said to him.

* * *

They turned to Molly and thanked her for the help.

* * *

" It was nothing. The both of you needed it." She said and took out a comb and bruised the top of Jerry's head.

* * *

" _I don't do hairstyles." _Jerry thought, and started scratching his head until it looked normal again.

* * *

He turned toward the mirror at his and Jack's reflection and saw how sharp the two of them looked. These were the finest things Jack and him have ever worn.

* * *

" _I think Molly did too good of a job."_ He thought to himself, still staring at their reflection.

* * *

Molly looked at the both of them and laughed with joy.

* * *

" Now you're ready." She told them.

* * *

The two left and walked to dinner, both waving her goodbye.

* * *

" Good luck!" She yelled, waving back.

* * *

As they approached the restaurant, Jack stopped.

* * *

" Okay. From here on out, we act like gentlemen." He said and straightened his suit once more.

* * *

Jerry agreed and went to fix his bowtie.

* * *

Both taking a deep breath, Jack walked up to the entrance to the restaurant. A gentleman on the other side opened the door for them.

* * *

" Good evening, sir." He said to him.

* * *

He then noticed Jerry sitting on his shoulder. Though strange for seeing him, he didn't overreact.

* * *

" He's a friend." Jack explained.

* * *

" Is he clean?" He asked.

* * *

" If he wasn't, do you think he be wearing a bowtie?"

* * *

" No, I suppose not. Come right in."

* * *

The gentleman opened the door and let them through. The two went into a room with a big staircase and looked around in amazement.

* * *

" Well, we made it." Jack said.

* * *

" _This place is magnificent!" _ Jerry thought, observing the room.

* * *

Jack then started searching the room, looking to find Rose.

* * *

" Maybe we should wait by the staircase." He said after he had searched the whole room.

* * *

While waiting, Jerry knew that he was nervous, so he tried to relax him as they waited for Rose. As people walked by and greeted them, Jack saw Ruth and Cal coming down the stairs. He reached his hand out to greet them, but all he got was a quick nod from Cal while Ruth just ignored him completely.

* * *

" _Don't you worry about them." _Jerry thought, patting Jack's back.

* * *

Then from behind them, Rose stood at the top of the staircase, wearing a beautiful dress with white gloves. Next to her was Tom, who wore a bright silver collar. Making her way to him, Jack took her hand and kissed it.

* * *

" I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." He said, smiling.

* * *

Rose laughed.

* * *

" Oh Jerry, you look handsome as well." She said when she noticed his bowtie, causing him to blush while Tom just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Jack extended his elbow toward Rose, which she happily took. Jerry got off of Jack as Rose and him started to walk. Standing right next, Tom saw the bowtie he was wearing and asked him where he got it. When he found out that it was Molly, Tom didn't seem surprised at all. Besides Rose, Molly was the only other person that was kind to everybody. Jerry couldn't help but show off a little, but Tom didn't care.

* * *

" _Well dressed or not, he's still a dirty street rat." _He thought.

* * *

The two saw Jack and Rose talking to Molly, and went over to them.

* * *

" Don't those boys look so handsome! Jack and Rose were just telling me how you two helped him save her life." She said, smiling at them.

* * *

Tom and Jerry looked down in embarrassment, but accepted her compliment.

* * *

" So. Shall we head off to dinner?" Molly said, and they started to walk.

* * *

" Now remember..." She said, turning to Jack.

* * *

" They love money, so pretend you own a goldmine and you're in a club."

* * *

After they have met and greeted more people, they finally took their seats at their seats at their table. Jack and Jerry looked down and saw all the silverware that stood in front of them.

* * *

" _With all this fancy silverware, I can't even imagine what food they're going to serve." _Jerry thought, looking at it in awe.

* * *

" Are all of these for me?" Jack asked Molly.

* * *

" Just start on the outside and work your way in." Molly advised him.

* * *

While the waiters served everyone their appetizers, one came over to Jack and plopped down brown, gushy stuff on his plate.

* * *

" _This is food? I thought the rich only ate the finested foods." _Jerry thought, staring at it, confused.

* * *

He looked across the table and saw Tom dabbing his paw into it, and licking it off clean. Deciding to try it, Jerry scooped a ball of it and smelled it.

* * *

" _What is this anyway?" _He thought, looking at it and trying to figure it out.

* * *

" How do you take your cavear sir?" The waiter asked Jack.

* * *

" No cavear for me, thanks. Never liked it much." Jack replied.

* * *

"_ Cavear?" _Jerry thought as he's never tried it before.

* * *

He took a lick of brown stuff on his paw, and automatically disliked it. He threw it back on Jack's plate.

* * *

" _The rotten fruit on the streets taste better than this pile of slugged." _He thought while he drank down water from Jack's glass.

* * *

Tom watched him and shook his head.

* * *

"_ Pathetic."_ He thought, and continued to eat the cavear that Rose let him have, as she didn't like cavear herself.

* * *

While dinner continued, Jack was asked a whole bunch of questions from around the table. But out of all the questions he got, Ruth's was the harshest. It was obvious to him and Jerry that she didn't like them very much, but they just went through with it. When the questions had stopped, Jack gave a speech and everyone gave him and Jerry a toast. After which, dinner had finally arrived.

* * *

One their plate was mashed potatoes covered in gravy, celery sticks, a warm roll with butter spread on top, and to top it all off, a hot, juicy, turkey leg. Jerry watched as the food sizzled while his mouth drooled in hunger and amazement. By the end of the dinner, there was nothing left. While everyone laughed at Molly's jokes, Jerry layed on the table with his belly stretched out to three times his size. It was the best meal he ever had.

* * *

" _Jack should start saving girls more often."_ He thought, rubbing his belly in satisfaction and licking the crumbs off his face.

* * *

Just then, a dessert trolley stopped at their table.

* * *

" Care for any desserts, sir?" The waiter asked.

* * *

On the trolley, there were many different assortment's of ice cream, cakes, cookies, and pies. Among them, a giant cheesecake, dripping with strawberry sauce and topped off with the finest whipped cream. Jerry fainted.

* * *

" Is he alright?" The waiter asked Jack.

* * *

" Oh yes. He's just a little tired is all. But I will take a piece of that cheese and chocolate cake." Jack answered as the waiter cut the cakes and served it to him.

* * *

Jack got Jerry to come to and slid the piece of cheesecake over to him.

* * *

" Here you go, pal." He said.

* * *

Forgetting complete about his stuffed stomach, Jerry dove right into the cake while Tom ate his cake, still watching him.

* * *

" _Obviously it's been a long time since he had any real good food." _He thought, biting into his cake.

* * *

At last, dinner came to an end. Jerry couldn't eat another bite. Tom licked off the final remains on Rose's plate. As the men started to leave, they asked Jack to join them, but he politely turned them down. After getting a smart remark from Cal, Jack went over to Rose.

* * *

" Jack want to go?" She asked.

* * *

" Time for us to go row with the other slaves." He replied.

* * *

" Jerry seemed to enjoyed himself quite well." She said, smiling as the two looked over at Jerry, who layed on the table with a grin on his face.

* * *

" Yep. It's quite rare when he gets cheesecake. And when he does, the excitement takes over and drains out his subconscious." He told her.

* * *

Rose giggled as Tom continued to lick her plate.

* * *

" I see Tom enjoyed it as well." Jack said, watching him eat.

* * *

" Oh yes. He has always loved the food that we're served." She told him and petted Tom.

* * *

" Goodnight, Rose." He said, grinning at her as he passed her a note.

* * *

She took it and Jack held up her hand and kissed it.

* * *

" C'mon buddy, time to hit the hay." Jack said as he scooped Jerry up and left the restaurant.


	13. Chapter 13

" I wonder what this could mean?" Rose asked Tom, who had just finished off his plate.

* * *

" _A note?" _He questioned, looking down at the folded up paper.

* * *

When no one was looking, she unfolded the note. It read, " Make it count. Meet me at the clock."

* * *

" _What does this boy want with Rose now?" _Tom thought, puzzled by his note.

* * *

Rose knew what the letter meant and got out of her chair.

* * *

" I need to see Jack." She told him.

* * *

But Tom stopped her. Confused, she stopped and wanting to know what he want. He pointed at Cal. Rose then felt hopeless and turned back.

* * *

" I forgot. If I go, Cal will send Spicer out, and he watch's me like a paranoid hawk." She said disheartening.

* * *

Feeling bad for her, Tom started to think of a way to solve her problem. He looked around and noticed Molly. Knowing her, Tom took the note and ran over to her.

* * *

" Oh my goodness!" She said as Tom accidentally tripped and slid right into her.

* * *

She picked him up.

* * *

" What are you trying to do, knock me over like a bowling pin?" She asked.

* * *

Still holding the note in his mouth, he showed her it.

* * *

" What's this?" She questioned, taking the note from him.

* * *

After reading it through, Molly agreed to help.

* * *

" To tell you the truth, I think she's better off with him than Cal." She whispered.

* * *

She then walked over to Ruth and a few of her friends. After successfully engaging them in a conversation, she led the party out of the restaurant, leaving Rose and Tom alone.

* * *

" I wonder what Molly has to talk about. Must be exhilarating when she has that big group of people following her." Rose remarked.

* * *

She got up and peeked into the room and saw that her mother was there. Seeing this as an opportunity, her and Tom snuck out of the restaurant.

* * *

" That should hold her off for a while. Do you want to come with me?" She asked Tom.

* * *

"_ I have to go with her. I know she's headstrong, but I can't leave my girl unprotected, even if she is with Jack." _He thought to himself.

* * *

Agreeing to go with her, they went to go meet up with Jack. But while walking, a bad thought occurred to Tom.

* * *

" _I forgot about Spicer! If he catches her hanging out with Jack, Rose's future will be at stake!" _He thought, worried.

* * *

Stuck on the thought, he didn't see that Rose was nearly out of his sight. He snapped himself out of it, and went to catch up.

* * *

On top of the staircase, Jack was watching the clock while he waited for Rose. Jerry, who was still resting, finally woke up from is food comma.

* * *

" He's alive!" Jack said sarcastically.

* * *

Jerry looked at his belly and saw how huge it was. He stood up, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

" _I can't believe that I did this to myself." _He thought.

* * *

" Don't be embarrassed. You had a great meal. Besides, now you can brag to everybody that you had a taste of first-class food and the belly to prove it. But don't worry, it will go down in no time at all." Jack told him.

* * *

" _He's right. I should be more grateful." _Jerry thought.

* * *

" Anyways, I invited Rose to hang out with us tonight." Jack said.

* * *

Curious, Jerry clued in to hear more.

* * *

" The food was great, but the dinner itself, not very exciting."

* * *

Jerry had to agree. Even though the food was some of the best he's ever had, everything else was just too boring.

* * *

" So we're heading down to the third-class deck. I overheard there was going to be a party down there, and it would be good for all of us to go and have some fun."

* * *

" _I love the sound of that!" _Jerry thought, agreeing to Jack's plan.

* * *

Behind them, Rose and Tom were walking up the staircase towards them. Jack turned around and smiled at Rose.

* * *

" So, do you want to go to a real party?" He asked her.

* * *

Convinced, the pair, along with Tom and Jerry, started making their way to the party.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally, they have arrived. Walking into it, it was nothing like Rose and Tom had ever seen before. People were dancing, playing music, laughing, drinking, and just having a good time.

* * *

" Oh,my!" Said Rose.

* * *

" What? Don't you rich first-classers ever have parties like this?" Jack asked.

* * *

" Never." Rose replied.

* * *

" Well then you haven't lived. C'mon!" He said happily as he pulled her in on the dance floor.

* * *

Not feeling like dancing, Rose took a seat at an empty table.

* * *

Next to her, Tom watched the people dance.

* * *

" _Those buffoons need some dance lessons." _He thought, watching as they shuffled and bounced around.

* * *

On the dance floor, Jerry had joined in the fun, and was dancing alongside Jack. Soon, they were joined by a little girl, who happily picked up Jerry and spun around with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose started to enjoy herself as she drank a beer and laughing while clapping along to the music. Even Tom began to get into the swing of things, trying a beer and tapping his paws to the beat of the music while watching Jerry dance with the little girl.

* * *

When the music had stopped, Jack, Jerry, and the little girl, went over to them. After telling her he was going to dance with Rose, the little girl gave Jerry a big kiss and set him down, making him blush, before she disappeared into the crowd. He took a seat beside Tom as Jack asked Rose to dance with him. She was hesitant, but Jack pulled her in anyway. In a matter of seconds, the two danced around, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Jerry watched them, smiling, before turning his attention to Tom. Watching him clap to the music, Jerry decided to take him to the dance floor. Embarrassed to dance, Tom scooted back to the table.

* * *

" _I can't dance." _He thought, trying to ignore Jerry.

* * *

Eventually, he decided to join everyone after seeing how much fun they were having.

* * *

Jerry laughed when he saw Tom trying to dance, which looked very awkward.

* * *

" _Poor guy." _He thought.

* * *

After helping him with some dance moves, the both of them danced until they were out of breath, grinning as they fell back. It was the first time the two were truly enjoying each other's company. They watched Jack and Rose foot shuffling in the middle of the room. To their and Jack's surprise, Rose was a pro at it. Tom whistled at her as he and Jerry clapped along. Soon, they too joined in the fun. Everyone clapped and cheered them on as the laughing couple and Tom and Jerry danced the night away.

* * *

When they were finished dancing, Jack and Jerry got them all drinks for Rose's table, which was now occupied by men in an intense arm wrestle match. Placing the drinks down, Tom immediately took one. He was so thirsty that it only took him five seconds to finish the whole thing before grabbing another and sucking it down too; Jerry watching all the while as he took small sips. Rose too, was drinking at an epic rate. She glared over and saw Jack watching her.

* * *

" What? You mean a first-class girl can't drink?" She asked.

* * *

But before he could answer, a drunk man shoved into them, spilling Rose's drink all over the place.

* * *

" Get out of here!" Jack said, pushing him away.

* * *

" You alright?" He asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Rose nodded and looked at Tom and Jerry, who were soaked in beer.

* * *

" Sorry." She apologized while giggling.

* * *

Instead of being mad, the two just smiled and laughed before shaking the drink out of their fur.

* * *

At their table, the arm wrestling match was over and the loser wasn't too happy. Wanting another rematch, he reached into his pocket, but found out he had no more money. Angry, he spotted Jerry and clutched him in his fist, ready to kill him.

* * *

" Hey!" Jack said, snatching his friend back and smacking the guy's hand.

* * *

" What do you think you're doing to my pal."

* * *

" I just lost all my bidding's." The guy responded.

* * *

" Well take your angry someplace else." Jack replied, giving him a despicable look before turning away.

* * *

" _That was close." _Jerry thought, regaining his breath.

* * *

" Hope he didn't hurt you too badly." Jack said to him.

* * *

Though his side's hurt a little, Jerry gave him the okay.

* * *

Rose walked over to the men.

* * *

" So, you think you're big tough men?" She asked, taking a cigarette from one of them and popping it into her own mouth.

* * *

" Let's see you do this."

* * *

The men watched in amazement as Rose rose onto her toes.

* * *

" _Holy crap!" _Jerry thought.

* * *

" _She's still got it." _Tom thought.

* * *

They clapped for her until she fell into Jack's arms out of pain, and continued to laugh.

* * *

" You alright?" He asked.

* * *

" I haven't done that in years." She replied.

* * *

The two turned to Tom and Jerry.

* * *

" C'mon boys, let's party!" Jack said as him and Rose took their friends onto the dance floor before they all joined a conga line and continued dancing.

* * *

Tom and Jerry continued to enjoy the party with Jack and Rose, smiling, dancing, and laughing along with them. Not one of them knowing that Spicer was watching from afar.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Rose and Tom were having breakfast with Cal, who was eyeing Rose suspiciously.

* * *

Tom tried to avoid the gaze he was giving as Rose handed him pancakes covered in maple syrup.

* * *

" I'd hope you would come to me last night." Cal finally spoke.

* * *

" I was tired." Rose replied.

* * *

" The excitement below deck were no doubt exhausting." He said, surprising Tom.

* * *

Rose awkward paused.

* * *

" _Spicer must have secretly watched us last night. Why does that scumbag have to follow her everywhere? Poor girl can't even have fun without supervision." _Tom thought in disgust.

* * *

" I see you had that undertaken man servant follow me around. How typical." Rose pointed out in an unpleasant tone.

* * *

" You will never behave like that again Rose." Cal told her seriously.

* * *

" Do you understand?"

* * *

Tom could sense his anger rising. His claws came out, just in case.

* * *

" I'm not a former at one of your mills that you can command. I'm your fiancee!" Rose said to him angrily.

* * *

In that moment, Cal went into a fit of rage; knocking over the table and shouting at her. Her and Tom were taken back by his sudden outburst.

* * *

" You are my wife by law and you will honor me!" He said threatening, frightening Rose as he got up into her face.

* * *

Tom got between them and in defense, he clawed and hissed at Cal, backing him away from Rose. But Cal just ignored him and shoved him off to the side.

* * *

" You honor me like a wife is supposed to honor a husband, because I will not be made a fool out of." He demanded.

* * *

" Is this anyway unclear?"

* * *

" No." Rose answered, still frightful.

* * *

" Good. Excuse me." Cal said, leaving the room.

* * *

Rose broke down while Tom tried to calm her, but was interrupted when the waitress came in. She started picking up the mess that Cal had made, but then Rose came over to help her. The waitress insisted she didn't have to, but Rose continued anyway. She than sat back in shock, still shaking from what just happened. Tom approached her and gave her a hug. She petted his head.

* * *

" Thank you Tom." She said, beginning to get back on her feet.

* * *

" _I better stay close to her in case that bastard decides to get after her again." _Tom thought as he and Rose left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in third-class, Jack, Jerry, and Fabrizo were having their own breakfast. They were all still a little dozy from last night, but managed to get themselves down to the dining hall. Jerry looked at his plate, which consisted of a piece of bread and a little slice of cheese.

* * *

" _Not as fabulous as last night's food, but hey, at least I won't feel uncomfortable about eating it." _He thought as he took a bite out of his cheese.

* * *

" That sure was some party last night, huh guys?" Jack said to his friends.

* * *

Both Jerry and Fabrizo nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

" Say, who was that pretty lady that you were dancing with?" Fabrizo asked.

* * *

" Just a girl from first-class is all. She wanted to have some fun, so I took her down deck to party." Jack answered.

* * *

" Tell me more!" Fabrizo pressed, wanting to know more information.

* * *

Jerry went on with his breakfast, hearing Jack tell Fabrizo how wonderful and terrific Rose was.

* * *

" So what are you going to do with her today?" Asked Fabrizo.

* * *

" I don't know. I just want to see her again." Jack said.

* * *

Listening, Jerry started to think. Thinking, he remembered Jack and Fabrizo hanging out at the bow of the ship the other day.

* * *

" _Jack should take Rose there. It would be perfect!" _Jerry thought.

* * *

Jerry informed Jack on his idea, which sounded great to him.

* * *

" Great idea Jerry!" He told him, scratching his head.

* * *

" Are you getting her after breakfast?" Fabrizo questioned.

* * *

" No. I'll take her this evening, at sunset, when the sun touches the ocean and the sky is beautiful." Jack replied.

* * *

" _Since when is Jack a poet?" _Jerry thought, puzzled.

* * *

" Where did you come up with that?" Asked Fabrizo.

* * *

" I didn't. I read it in a poem once. So full of questions today, aren't you Fabrizo?" Jack said to him.

* * *

Jerry let out a small chuckle as the three of them began finishing up their breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

In her suite, Rose was getting help with her dress for the chorus this afternoon with her mother and Cal. Tom waited outside.

* * *

" _I hope this chorus thing isn't too long." _He thought.

* * *

While he rested against the wall, he saw Ruth pass him and enter the suite. He then saw the maid, who had been helping Rose, left and walked down the hallway.

* * *

" _I wonder what's up?" _He thought as he put his ear up to the door.

* * *

While he tried to make out their conversation, Jerry, with the note in his paw, made his way to Tom.

* * *

" _What's he doing here?" _Tom thought.

* * *

Jerry stopped and showed him the note.

* * *

" _This is for Rose." _He thought.

* * *

Reading it over, Tom gladly agreed to give it to her, and reached over to take it. Unfortunately, Ruth came out and saw Jerry handing the note to Tom.

* * *

" You!" She angrily said to Jerry.

* * *

Ruth went to get him, but Jerry dodged her and ran into the suite, the note still in his paw.

* * *

" _I have to give this to her!" _He thought.

* * *

Jerry saw as Ruth took a high heel and tried to hit him with it. Tom went in and tried to stop her.

* * *

" _Doesn't she recognized me?" _He thought, confused as he kept dodging her attacks.

* * *

Rose, who had been in her room, came out and saw what was going on.

* * *

" Mother, stop!" She yelled, but her mother didn't listen.

* * *

Tom temporarily stopped her by pulling back on her dress, only to be caught and shut into Rose's room. Rose saw Jerry as he ran over to her, only to be stopped once again by Ruth. With a broom in hand, she smacked it at him. She did a few more times before completely sweeping him out of the suite. She took his note he accidentally left behind and crumpled it up, hitting him with it.

* * *

" I never want to see you or him near here ever again! If I ever catch you or your penniless street rat friend near my daughter again, you'll be sorry!" She warned before slamming the door.

* * *

" _What a witch!" _He thought, picking himself up from the ground.

* * *

He heard somebody in the hall and saw the crumpled up note. He took it and left. Wondering down a different hallway, Jerry sadly looked down at the ball of paper.

* * *

" _How am I going to explain this to Jack?" _He thought.

* * *

Just then, he heard a noise. It sounded like a man struggling. Following the noise, it led Jerry into the room where the grand staircase was. He quickly behind it and saw three men walking in. It was Jack and two of the ship's crew. After releasing him and returning to their job's, Jerry approached him.

* * *

" Hey, pal. Did you see that? I don't understand why they won't let me in to see Rose." Jack told him.

* * *

Jerry had a feeling that Jack would run into the same problem.

* * *

" They recognized me from last night. Why the sudden mood change?"

* * *

He then noticed the crumpled up note in Jerry's paws.

* * *

" What happened to the note?" He asked.

* * *

Jerry told him the story while Jack took the note and fixed it.

* * *

" I'll get to Rose. One way or another." Jack said to himself as he slipped the note away.

* * *

Him and Jerry then took off to find Rose.

* * *

" _I hope that's the end of our troubles." _Jerry thought as he ran.


	17. Chapter 17

At the captain's quarter's, Tom, Rose, Ruth, and Cal were being told about the upcoming icebergs on their trail. Captain Smith assured them that it was that time of the season and that they are on the lookout for them, but it wasn't enough to assure Tom. He has heard of boats and ships hitting icebergs before and very rarely did they survive. He just hoped that the Titanic, which was dubbed unsinkable, was true.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Jerry had sneaked up onto the top deck, trying to find Rose without being spotted. Thinking of a way to disguise himself, Jack found a nice black jacket and a top hat laying in a chair near two gentlemen. When they weren't looking, he quickly snatched them and put them on.

* * *

" Better stay hidden." He told Jerry.

* * *

Slipping in his pocket, Jerry stayed low as Jack continued his search.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tom and Rose were now walking on deck. When Rose started questioning the amount of lifeboats on the ship, Tom chose to ignore it. While she talked to the man, Tom noticed a strange man standing by the lifeboat. Inside the man's pocket, was Jerry. Once Rose was all alone, the man, Jack in disguise, pulled her aside and into an empty room.

* * *

" Jack. This is impossible." Rose said, once she recognized him.

* * *

" I can't see you."

* * *

" I want to talk to you." Jack replied, stopping her from leaving the room.

* * *

While they talked, Jerry went to join Tom. The two watched as their conversation began to fall apart.

* * *

Jack tried to reason with her to not marry Cal and that she deserved better, but Rose would not listen.

* * *

" C'mon Tom." She told him as she was walked out the door.

* * *

Reluctantly, he followed after her, leaving Jack and Jerry behind in a sad and confused state.

* * *

Later that day, Rose and Tom were having tea with Ruth and two other women. Rose remained silent. Tom layed under the table, bored. He looked down at his green diamond collar and angrily tore it off.

* * *

" _I'm done with this." _He thought and left the party.

* * *

Tom went to the top deck and decided to look around. When he approached the bow, he was surprised to see Jack and Jerry there. He saw the two staring blankly out into the ocean. Looking behind him, Jerry saw Tom. Hoping he had brought Rose, he summoned Jack.

* * *

" Tom!" Jack said in a cheerful voice.

* * *

Tom walked over to them.

* * *

" Is Rose with you?" He asked him eagerly.

* * *

Tom sadly shook his head.

* * *

" Oh." Jack said in disappoint.

* * *

" Well, if you want, you can hang out with us for a while."

* * *

Tom agreed and went to join them.

* * *

As the three watched the sunset, a soft voice was heard.

* * *

" Hello, Jack."

* * *

He turned and saw that it was Rose.

* * *

" I changed my mind."

* * *

Jack smiled. Tom and Jerry moved aside as Rose went to join him.

* * *

Rose tried explaining to Jack about the note Jerry tried to give her, but he quietly shushed her and asked for her hand. Listening to him, he brought her to up on the railing. Finally, she opened her arms out, opened her eyes, and grinned in excitement.

* * *

Tom and Jerry watched, feeling happy for the two. Even more so when they shared their first kiss, even if Tom was a little bit shocked.

* * *

" _They sure do make a great couple." _Jerry thought.

* * *

"_ It's like Romeo and Juliet. But at sea." _Tom thought.

* * *

When their kiss had ended, the two motioned Tom and Jerry to them, and they went and enjoyed the rest of the sunset together.


	18. Chapter 18

Later, the four friends went into Rose's suite. Jack wanted to draw a picture of Rose, so she brought them into a room with a fancy chair, where it had the best light. Before that though, Jack saw one of the paintings in the room and went to observe it.

* * *

While him and Rose did this, Tom gave Jerry a tour of the suite, what living rich was like. Even though Jerry had lived it at dinner the other night, he realized that he only got a glimpse of it. Then Tom showed him his rows of collars. When asking about why is never wore them, Tom just huffed and shoved them away. They walked back in the room, where they found Jack moving the couch.

* * *

" Could you boys give me a hand?" He asked when he saw them.

* * *

The two nodded and helped him. Tom pushed the couch while Jerry arranged and fluff up the pillows. When finished, Jack got his tools while Tom and Jerry rested on the couch. After a couple of minutes flew by, Rose appeared wearing a long black robe. It caught them by surprise. She came up to Jack and gave him a coin.

* * *

" I expect to get what I want." She told him before backing up and letting her robe fall.

* * *

Tom and Jerry covered their faces and turned away.

* * *

" Over on the bed...the couch." Jack said shanked, he too surprised.

* * *

After getting her into the right pose, he started sketching. Knowing Jack, Jerry left and went to do something. Getting bored of watching, Tom soon followed after. He found Jerry and the two lyed on a bed, staring motionless at the ceiling. Soon, both of their stomachs began to rumble. Jerry got up and went to search for food. He checked all the rooms, but found nothing.

* * *

" _The first-class can afford suites this big, yet don't have enough for a kichen!?" _Thought an annoyed Jerry.

* * *

Jerry returned and angrily asked Tom why there was no food. Hearing a trolley outside their suite, Tom reassured him and led him to the door. Outside, they saw a maid pushing a trolley full of food.

* * *

" _Perfect timing." _Tom thought, beginning to make his way toward her.

* * *

Jerry almost did too, but then remembered Jack and Rose.

* * *

" _She can't notice them!" _He thought urgently and quickly stopped Tom by yanking on his tail.

* * *

He then pulled him into the suite as the maid walked passed and disappear. Tom glared angrily at Jerry before realizing the situation. Again, their stomachs growled, only this time it was Tom that was looking to Jerry for answers.

* * *

Being a mouse, it wasn't hard for him to find food. Except if one was trapped in a expensive suite like he was. But for Tom, it would be a challenge. He had been served gourmet dishes his whole life, so he never had the need to forage for food.

* * *

Jerry got an idea. He motioned Tom to come with him.

* * *

" _Time to teach this cat some much needed tricks." _He thought while the two went down the hallway.


	19. Chapter 19

Tom and Jerry arrived at the front door to the restaurant. With a little distraction, they tip-toed inside and hid underneath a vacant table. Jerry lifted up the tablecloth and scanned the restaurant, the delicious smells overwhelming him and , he found an empty table with dirty dishes that still had piles of food on them. Jerry gleefully smiled, proud of his find. He turned and got Tom's attention, motioning him to watch him.

* * *

Jerry then dashed from the table, still being cautious of his surroundings. Tom watched as Jerry got onto a table and drape a napkin across his back. Silently on all fours, he crawled towards the food. On the plates were a half eaten piece of bread with butter on it, a lobster, tomato soup, some veggies, and a piece of cheery pie. Seeing how wonderful and tasty the food was last time, Jerry had to restrain himself from running into it as saliva was already dripping from his mouth.

* * *

" _I have to keep up my stealth." _He thought, wiping the drool away.

* * *

When the coast was clear, he sneaked onto the plates and dumped them all on one plate, even managing to get the soup on there somehow. He covered it all, and himself, back under the napkin and headed back to where Tom was. Tom was impressed by how much food Jerry was able to get away with and not get caught.

* * *

" _Not bad." _He smiled as the two high-fived each other.

* * *

As they feasted, Jerry noticed another empty table. This time, he would make Tom do it. He showed him the empty table and pointed to him. At first he declined, but then he remembered how first-class pets were allowed in. Unfortunately though, he wasn't wearing his collar.

* * *

" _Great. The one time I actually need a collar, I failed to put one on." _Tom thought in frustration.

* * *

Quickly, he looked around to see if there were any other cats there. Hopefully one of them could lend him a collar. He walked around until he saw a white female cat sitting on her owner's lap. Tom slowly came to her and asked if he could borrow her collar. She smiled and nodded. Tom watched as she pulled the collar off her neck and handed it to him, only to reveal that she had yet another collar around her neck. She playfully winked at him, causing Tom to gulp.

* * *

" _She's so...beautiful." _He thought, gazing at her with dreamy eyes.

* * *

But then he remembered about the food and tugged her collar on him. A little girly, but it would do. He waved goodbye to her and headed toward the empty table. There he found a half eaten ham, leftover fruits from a fruit bowl, baked potatoes, and a few slices of cheese. Tom grabbed every little piece of it. Surprisingly, no one around seem to care at all. Though he got suspicious looks from the waiters while making his way back, it went smoothly.

* * *

" _Wow, these rich folk are stupid." _Jerry thought, who had been watching Tom.

* * *

He knew by watching their reactions that they didn't care if Tom took food. However though, Tom had amazing skills at stealing, which took Jerry by surprise. He congratulated Tom as he dumped out his prize. For the next half hour, both of them continued taking food to the point that it almost overflowed from the table. They were surrounded by all assortment's of food, eating it all and their bellies the size of watermelons.

* * *

" _Good work." _Jerry nodded, turning to Tom as he took a bite of his cheese.

* * *

" _Yep." _Tom agreed, nodding back, almost ready to pass out.

* * *

All of a sudden, someone removed the table, exposing the two of them to an angry waiter.

* * *

" Thiefs!" He yelled.

* * *

"_ Oh crap!" _They both thought.

* * *

Tom and Jerry quickly scooped up some of their stash as the waiter chased them out of the restaurant. Once they were safe, the two bursted out laughing.

* * *

" _I haven't had fun like that in a long time." _Tom thought.

* * *

" _Never thought that I would have this much fun with Tom." _Jerry thought.

* * *

Still laughing, Jerry checked on the clock.

* * *

" _Jack should be done by now." _He thought.

* * *

Telling Tom, the two grabbed their food and went back to the suite.


	20. Chapter 20

Tom and Jerry found Jack and Rose staring at the drawing, now complete. The cat and mouse went to stash the food before they noticed, and then rejoined them. Jack blew the dirt off of it and handed it to Rose.

* * *

" Thank you." She said as the two kissed.

* * *

Behind them, Tom let out a sneeze. Hearing it, Jack and Rose turned to them.

* * *

" You boys were so quiet." Said Rose.

* * *

The two nodded their heads, trying to make it look like they haven't just caused mischief at a certain restaurant. Jack approached them. He noticed their fur was covered in food. He raised his eyebrow at them.

* * *

" Must have been some feast, huh Jerry?" He questioned playfully.

* * *

Jerry didn't know what he was talking about until he saw how dirty he was. He had such a good time laughing and hanging out that he never took the time to inspect himself. He smacked himself on the forehead.

* * *

" _Jack knows me so well. I'm such an idiot." _He thought while shaking his head in embarrassment.

* * *

" I see you had a great time." Jack said, now looking at Tom.

* * *

Tom sheepishly grinned.

* * *

" _I hope none of the other pets hear about this." _He thought.

* * *

Rose laughed and went to go get a bath started. She washed and scrubbed until their fur sparkled. Once finished, she took out a piece of paper and pencil and started writing a note.

* * *

" Whatca doing?" Jack asked her.

* * *

" Would you put that back in the safe for me?" Rose said, giving a brief case to him.

* * *

Jack put it away, and then went to look out the window. A cold breeze flew in, which made Tom and Jerry shiver. Even after a nice, hot bath, the wind pierced at their bodies.

* * *

" _We must be near the Artic." _Jerry thought, his teeth slightly chattering.

* * *

Jack walked away from the window, bundling himself up and blowing his breath into his hands.

* * *

" It's getting cold." He told Rose before saying how nice she looked.

* * *

But before she could respond, there was a knock at the door. With quick thinking, Rose took Jack's hand and went to hide him. Tom knew it would be Cal, so him and Jerry followed them. While getting away, Jack remembered that his drawings were still sitting out there and tried to get to them, but Rose kept on pulling him.

* * *

Jerry saw what Jack needed to get, and ran to get the drawings. But he wasn't quick enough. As Jerry heard the doorknob being turned, he took the drawings, hide them, and went to rejoin his friends. The person that walked in wasn't Cal, but his friend Spicer.

* * *

Rose led the group through a series of doors, knowing that if they stopped, they would surely be caught.

* * *

" _What is this, a maze?" _Jerry thought, confused on how the suite was set up.

* * *

Unfortunately, Tom accidentally let one of the doors shut, alerting Spicer.

* * *

" _Crap!" _He thought as the group heard him coming their way.

* * *

They sped through the suite until they finally made it out. They all looked behind their backs. No one was there. Jack and Rose smiled at each other. So did Tom and Jerry. Just when they thought they were safe, Spicer opened a door behind them and saw them.

* * *

" _Not him again." _Tom thought, annoyed.

* * *

All of them ran as he followed them. They flew down the hallway and slid into another. They piled into an elevator, Jack telling the operator to go down. They watched Spicer punch the gate in rage as they went down, but not without Rose giving him the finger and Tom making fun of him. They all laughed as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

" Hey boys." Jack said to Tom and Jerry.

* * *

" You think you can give our " friend " a helping hand."

* * *

Grinning at each other deviously, they both agreed. When the elevator stopped, they rushed out, bumping into people as they went. As Jack and Rose went down a stairway, laughing, Tom and Jerry saw a waiter pulling a trolley of empty dishes. When Jack and Rose passed him, Jerry jumped onto the trolley and scared the man away. Tom took the trolley and followed their friends, who took a break to stop and catch their breath.

* * *

" You can't tell with this fellow. Seems more like a cop." Jack told Rose.

* * *

" I think he was." Rose agreed.

* * *

Just then, Jack saw Spicer running towards them.

* * *

" Oh, shit!" He said, him and Rose taking off.

* * *

But before he could even reach the doors, Tom pushed the trolley through them and it slammed right into Spicer, knocking him giggled at his misfortune and high-fived Jerry as the left the hall.

* * *

After going through several hallways, Jack found a door and coached the group inside. In the room, there was nothing but gears and smoke coming from the room below. It was the boiler room.

* * *

" Now what?" Rose asked him.

* * *

But because of the noise down below, Jack couldn't hear her. He made his way to the ladder that led its way to the boiler room.

* * *

" C'mon." He said, helping Rose down.

* * *

When the four of them made it down, Jerry got on top of Jack's head and helped him navigate the area.

* * *

" Hey, what are you doing down here?" One of the workers asked.

* * *

Instead of answering him, they took off, Jerry trying to hang on to Jack.

* * *

" _This is getting ridiculous." _He thought before flying off of Jack and into Tom.

* * *

They continued running through the smoke until they were out of the boiler room. Tom and Jerry coughed out smoke and took in the clean, fresh air. Both of them looked at Jack and Rose, annoyed with them.

* * *

" Sorry about that boys." Jack apologized.

* * *

Once they were back to normal, Tom, Jerry, and their friends saw where they were at.

* * *

" Wow! Look what we have here, huh?' Jack said, looking around.


	21. Chapter 21

In the room, the group were surrounded by cars and other sorts of things. They were in the cargo hold. As they walked around, Jack stopped in front of a shiny, new, red car, a Renault. While Rose and him decided to check it out, Tom and Jerry went off to check out and see what other goodies they could find.

* * *

They walked by large, tied up crates. Couldn't be opened unfortunately. Other than the car, there wasn't a whole lot of anything interesting. But then they saw a bunch of old boxes shoved in a corner. Perking their interest, the pair went over to it.

* * *

" _Why would crumpy old card board boxes be down here? On a glorious ship like this no less." _Tom thought, confused.

* * *

Jerry scurried up one of them and opened its flaps.

* * *

"_ Strange that they're not tied down." _Jerry thought, now even more curious as he eyed inside it.

* * *

Tom and Jerry looked in and what they found in the box were just plain, old lifejacks. Tom shrugged his shoulders and started to leave. However, after digging to the bottom of it, Jerry discovered a piece of floded up paper.

* * *

" _What's this?" _He thought, a puzzled look on his face as he held it in front of him.

* * *

Jerry then got a strange feeling. Like something was telling him to read it. A warning. Motioning Tom to come back, Jerry straighten up the paper. Though Tom didn't really care, he went to see what Jerry wanted. He watched as Jerry tried to read it, but the ink was smugged. Near the end of it though, it was readable.

* * *

" _It's probably a list of supplies." _Tom thought, telling Jerry.

* * *

However, when he saw Jerry reading the note, the mouse's expression turned horrid and grim. It nearly scared Tom. He then gave the note to him, the expression remaining on his face. Tom was unsure about reading the note, but took it anyway. Reading it, he realized that it wasn't a message, but a warning. It read, " Bring as many lifeboats as you can. The icebergs in the Artic have increased and are more dangerous to navigate around. There's a high percent chance that this ship will collide into one. I strongly advised to be prepared in case of emergency. That is all."

* * *

Tom dropped the note. Jerry and him sat in complete silence, going over what they just read. Both of them had seen the lifeboats. There weren't too many. They also knew that there were at least more than a thousand people on board. They were facing a grim situation.

* * *

" _We have to tell Jack and Rose." _Jerry thought, telling Tom.

* * *

The pair went to warn Jack and Rose about the possible oncoming danger. While running, they saw a flash of light, followed by the voices of men.

* * *

Tom and Jerry quickly hid themselves. Lowering as close as they could to the ground, they slowly crawled pass the men. Out of the corner of his eye, Jerry saw Jack and Rose leave. Tom also saw and the two continued. With the men close behind, they sped down the room and out through the door.

* * *

They were now outside on the deck. Then, they heard laughter. It didn't take them long to find out where their friends were because their laughter was loud enough for them to figure out where they were. Following it, Tom and Jerry ran towards the front of the ship. As they got closer, a very chilling wind hit them, and it wasn't an ocean breeze. Worried, Tom looked over the railing to see if there were any icebergs. Seeing nothing, he continued running. Once they found them, they stopped, looking at Jack and Rose, who were making out passionately. Tom tried to keep himself from heaving while Jerry turned away uncomfortably. He then felt the chilling breeze blowing through his ears.

* * *

" _Somethings not right. This is too cold to be an ocean breeze." _Jerry thought with suspicion.

* * *

Running to the stern, he looked out and what he saw had his eyes grow big in fear.

* * *

" _Oh...my..." _He thought, still staring at it before coming back to reality and heading back to warn his friends.

* * *

Tom, who had also seen it, did the same.

* * *

" _Don't the guys who do lookout know about this?" _Tom thought, looking up at the two men who were standing in the lookout post.

* * *

It was just then that the men, who were distracted by Jack and Rose, finally noticed what they were approaching. One of them rang the warning bell and after, picked up the phone.

* * *

" Iceberg, straight ahead!" He yelled frantically into it.

* * *

Jerry looked over his shoulder as he heard the sounds of panic. Tom watched as the people inside scarmbled about. With the ship fastly getting closer, Tom and Jerry rejoined each other. But just then, as the Titanic started to steer away, they watched breathlessly as the side of it hit against the iceberg. The impact was so powerful that it knocked them off their feet, making them tumble down the deck and pass Jack and Rose, who were now aware of the danger. Getting back up, Jerry looked up and saw big chunks of snow and ice falling toward them.

* * *

" Look out!" Jack shouted, pulling them away as the balls of snow and ice violently dropped onto the deck.

* * *

" You boys alright?" He asked.

* * *

Tom and Jerry nodded, but very shaken as they stared at the chunks of ice and snow that nearly crushed them. Then all of them gazed up at the iceberg in awe.

* * *

" _The ship!" _Jerry thought in fear.

* * *

He went the railing and looked over at the side of the ship. He watched as the Titanic proceeded to scrape against the iceberg. He also saw the severe damage that it was causing. Jerry whistled to Jack, who came running over. Following behind him were Rose, Tom, and a few other people to see what was happening.

* * *

When it was all over, the four of them went up the stairs, where they found men playing with the chunks of ice. Then the captain and some of his crew passed them, hearing about how the Titanic was starting to sink.

* * *

" This is bad." Jack said, looking concern.

* * *

Tom and Jerry looked at each other, their expression full of fear. If only they knew how bad it would eventually get.

* * *

" We should tell mother and Cal." Rose suggested.

* * *

Even though she was right, Tom cringed at the thought of seeing Cal as they went back into the ship to find them.


	22. Chapter 22

Outside of Rose's suite, Spicer stood by the door. Down the hall, he saw Jack, Rose, Tom, and Jerry coming his way. Even though he was still angry with them, he put on a calm face, pretending like their chase never happened.

* * *

" We were looking for you miss." He said gently as they passed him.

* * *

Without him knowing, Spicer put a heavy piece of jewelry into Jack's pocket, catching Jerry's attention. But just as he was about to tell Jack, he found himself being grabbed and kicked down the hall, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Inside the suite, Ruth and Cal looked at Jack and Rose who stood at the entrance of the doorway with Tom behind them, oblivious to what happened to Jerry.

* * *

" Something serious has happened." Rose told them.

* * *

" Yes it has. Two things have disappeared from me this evening." Cal replied, staring at Jack with great suspicion.

* * *

" Search him."

* * *

" Take off your coat sir." Said one of the crewmen, who were informed about the situation as the other one started to take the coat off.

* * *

" Now what?" Jack said in annoyance.

* * *

While Tom watched them search Jack, still not sure what was going on, he noticed that his friend was missing.

* * *

" _Where's Jerry?" _He thought, looking around him.

* * *

" Cal, what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency! What's going on?" Rose said, she too confused on what was happening.

* * *

" Is this it?" One of the crewmen asked, pulling the jewelry from the coat.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe it and got pissed.

* * *

" This is horse shit!" He angrily burst out as he watched them give the jewelry back to Cal.

* * *

Rose looked at him in disbelief as Jack tried to explain to her.

* * *

" He couldn't have..." She muttered.

* * *

" Of course he could have." Cal said, walking by her side, pushing Tom out of the way.

* * *

" _I know it wasn't Jack you piece of pampered crap." _Tom thought, glaring at him angrily.

* * *

The group continued to argue until Spicer spoke up, revealing and showing them Jack's coat that he had stole and gave it to the crewmen.

* * *

As Jack tried to explain himself, he realized that Jerry was gone. He angrily turned to Spicer.

* * *

" Where's Jerry? What have you done with my friend?!" He demanded.

* * *

" That little thief?" Spicer said, slowly grinning as he backed away.

* * *

" Earlier I saw him running off with the jewelry and handing it to him." Spicer explained to everyone.

* * *

" When he saw me trying to stop him, he attacked me. But luckily I was able to take care of him."

* * *

" What are you saying?" Jack questioned.

* * *

" I killed him. Crushed him and threw him in the trash. Probably getting dumped into the ocean as we speak." He concluded.

* * *

Jack clenched his fists, ready to strike him.

* * *

" You dirty son of a..."

* * *

But the crewmen held him back.

* * *

" C'mon, let's go."

* * *

They took Jack's arms and tried to escort him out of the suite. All the while, Jack pleaded for Rose to believe him, but she only sadly looked on as he was being taken away. Tom tried to go after him, but Rose haulted him and shook her head, making him regrettable listen.

* * *

At the end of the hall, Jerry slowly started to regain consciousness. While getting up, he saw Jack shouting to Rose as he was being dragged away. Already knowing his friend was in trouble, Jerry got up and went after them. He knew that he couldn't be spotted, so he found a small hole in the wall and continued his pursuit above them. But while following, he overheard concerning voices coming from another room. It was the captain and a few of his crew. They were discussing the damage that has been done to the ship and how it would sink.

* * *

" How much time?" The captain asked with concern.

* * *

" An hour. Two at most." They muttered.

* * *

They all stood silent as they knew of the upcoming disaster that they would face. Jerry too.

* * *

" _I got to warn everybody!" _He thought, panicked as he left and went back to his pursuit, now running much faster.

* * *

Back in the suite, Rose sat quietly while watching Cal with Tom at her side. He eyed Cal suspiciously, watching his movements. It was instinct that he was going to attack and Tom was ready. When he slowly walked over to them, Tom already had his claws out. Then as he was about to pounce, Cal grabbed his neck and threw him out of the way, temporary stopping him. Rose gasped in horror. Cal turned his attention back to her and struck her across the face.

* * *

" Was it something I siad?" He questioned her, but Rose didn't respond.

* * *

" Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He demanded, violently grabbing her.

* * *

"_ That's it..." _Tom thought, livid.

* * *

He attacked him and bit down hard on his hand, letting his teeth sink in. Cal yelled in pain and the two fought, Tom making sure that he bit and clawed every inch of his pathetic body. But it stopped when a crewman entered, telling them to put on their life jackets. Cal went to get them, beat up from head to toe.

* * *

" This is ridiculous." He muttered, leaving with Tom growling at him.

* * *

"_ If I ever see that bastard again, I'll rip his arrogant face off!" _He thought angrily.

* * *

He watched as the crewman gave Rose the life jacket, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

" I'm sure it's just a precaution." He assured her.

* * *

Out in the hall, Tom looked out and heard the crew waking up the passengers, advising them to do the same thing.

* * *

" _I hope Jack and Jerry got the warning." _He thought, worried.

* * *

In his mind, he knew for certain that Jerry was fine and was on his way to free Jack. Then hopefully the four of them would meet on deck.

* * *

" C'mon dear, let's get this silly thing over with." Said Ruth, entering as Rose strapped in her life jacket.

* * *

Cal returned with his already on and led them out into the hall, which was filled with passengers. Judging by their reactions, Tom didn't know whether to feel scared or relaxed. If anything, he was more clueless than anything else. Even though he witnessed the Titanic hitting the iceberg, he wasn't too sure of how serious it actually was. All he knew was that whatever is happening or will be happening, not everyone is going to survive.

* * *

When they reached the grand staircase, Tom searched for Jack and Jerry, with no luck. Rose, not surprisingly, had looked too and she started to get worried.

* * *

While looking, she passed Thomas Andrews, one of the men they had dinner with the other day and one of the friendliness men, aside from Jack and Fabrizo, that they ever knew. Rose went over to talk to him. Still searching, Tom looked over and saw her talking to Thomas and went over to join them, hoping he might know where their friends were.

* * *

" The ship will sink." He informed them.

* * *

" _I thought it was just a bump. And a slight scrape." _Tom thought, though he knew something was bound to happen.

* * *

" You certain?" Rose asked, concerned.

* * *

" Yes. In an hour or so." He answered.

* * *

Now Tom was worried. If they didn't reach the lifeboats in time, they would be done for. They had to find Jack and Jerry.

* * *

After instructing them to get to the lifeboats, Thomas left and went to go help other passengers. Tom tried to get Rose to follow him, to go find their friends, but she didn't follow.

* * *

" _Something wrong?" _He thought, looking at her with questioning eyes.

* * *

" He's already up there Tom. I know he is." She told him, picking him up as they left.

* * *

" Now let's go before all the lifeboats fill up."

* * *

Tom looked behind her and watched passengers pass by them.

* * *

" _I hope they're okay." _He thought to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

" Over here sir." Said of the crewmen as he handcuffed Jack around a pole in an empty room.

* * *

Then another crewman and Spicer came in and told him he was needed.

* * *

" Go on; I'll keep an eye on him." Spicer told them, pulling out his pistol.

* * *

They agreed and left. Spicer took a seat right across from Jack and watched him.

* * *

In the ceiling, Jerry had found Jack, but he also saw that Spicer in the room as well.

* * *

" _How am I supposed to get Jack out of there?" _He wondered.

* * *

Looking around, Jerry found a tiny hole that was behind Jack. It was the his only way of getting in, but he had to do a little digging first. He knew he had to do it quickly, otherwise chances of escaping would be slim.

* * *

On the top deck, Rose and Tom stood with a bunch of other passengers. Tom watched crewmen scramble and lifeboats being lowered. Watching the many passengers and knowing what was going to happened made him sad. He couldn't watch. Then a loud noise made him jump. A firework burst into the sky. Not for entertainment, but a cry for help.

* * *

In Jack's room, Jerry was scurrying his way through the hole. He looked briefly looked up and noticed that the water from outside was starting to rise. Jack and Spicer saw it too.

* * *

" You know, I do believe the ship may sink." Spicer proclaimed.

* * *

" _No...really?" _Jerry thought, annoyed at his obvious statement.

* * *

Spicer got up and walked to Jack.

* * *

" I've been asked to give you a small token of appreciation."

* * *

He gave Jack a painful blow to the stomach, Jerry watching hopelessly.

* * *

" Compliments of Mr. Cal Hocket." He said, taking the key as he left Jack alone in the room, who was still bending over in pain.

* * *

Jerry continued digging, now halfway through.

* * *

" _Hang on, Jack!" _He thought, still digging as he wondered where Rose and Tom could be.

* * *

But this was no time for wishing, only doing. Right now, the only person that could save Jack was him.


	24. Chapter 24

In line for the lifeboats, Rose and Tom watched wives say tearful goodbyes to their husbands as they boarded the lifeboats with their children as the rules stated that women and children were first.

* * *

Still not seeing any signs of Jack and Jerry, Tom grew concerned and tried urging Rose out of the line. But instead, she began arguing with her mother about the seating arrangement. Cal made a rude remark about the drawing Jack drew, but Rose just responded by calling him a bastard and ignored him.

* * *

" C'mon Rose. You're next darling." Molly told her.

* * *

" _No! We can't leave our friends behind!" _Tom thought, desperately tugging her away from the lifeboat.

* * *

Rose noticed him and looked back at the boat.

* * *

" Come into the boat, Rose." Ruth ordered.

* * *

Rose stood silently and took a step back.

* * *

" Come." Cal said.

* * *

Rose again looked down at Tom, who shook his head and gazed at her desperately.

* * *

" _If you do this, you'll never be happy. You and Jack belong together."_ Tom thought, hoping that she would listen to her heart and make the right choice.

* * *

" Rose, get into the boat!" Ruth demanded in a stern voice.

* * *

As if she had heard Tom's thoughts, Rose said goodbye to them and her and Tom walked away.

* * *

But as he went ahead of her, Tom didn't know that Cal was following them and that he had caught Rose. Looking over his shoulder, he saw them fighting and ran back. When he got close enough, Tom saw Rose spit in Cal's face and got out of his grip.

* * *

" C'mon!" She said to Tom, sprinting pass him.

* * *

He watched as Cal wiped away Rose's spit and smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

" _Took a while, but it was well worth it."_ Tom grinned as he caught up to Rose.

* * *

" Jack should be in the lower decks. We just need to know which room he's in." Rose told him.

* * *

Tom nodded as he followed Rose into the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerry was nearly done digging his way through. Just in time too because when he saw the window, it was completely underwater. Jack had seen it as well.

* * *

" Help! Can anyone hear me!?" He yelled.

* * *

" _Help's on the way!" _Jerry thought, still digging.

* * *

Just then, Jerry heard a noise coming from the hallway and stopped. What he heard was not people, but water, that was slowly pouring in.

* * *

" _Oh crap!" _He thought with panic.

* * *

Jerry turned back to the hole. Even though it was unfinished, he knew that the water would rush into the room any minute and couldn't waste anymore time digging. Jerry backed away from the hole and then charged at it with full force, successfully smashing through it as small bits of it and himself fell into the room, catching Jack's attention.

* * *

" Jerry!" He grinned, relieved to see that his best friend was still alive.

* * *

" I'm so glad that you're okay. Now help me out of these!"

* * *

As Jerry made his way, he felt a sharp, stinging pain coming from his arm and stopped, holding it.

* * *

" You alright?" Jack asked, concerned as he watched him struggle.

* * *

Ignoring the pain, Jerry nodded and climbed up the pole to help free Jack.

* * *

" _ I'm not going to let this set me back." _He thought and started to work on the handcuffs.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rose was calling for Mr. Andrews while her and Tom searched for him. After checking a few hallways, they finally found him.

* * *

" Mr. Andrews, thank god!" Rose said, running to him.

* * *

" Where are the masters room you say that are under arrest?"

* * *

Mr. Andrews looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

" What? You have to get to a boat right away!" He urged, ignoring her question.

* * *

" No! We're doing this with or without your help sir. But without it, it will take longer." Rose exclaimed.

* * *

Seeing how determined she was, Mr. Andrews gave in. While giving her instructions to the room, Tom caught a scent. The scent of water.

* * *

" _The ship's starting to fill with water. I hope that where we're going isn't too far." _Tom thought while trying to not panic.

* * *

Jack tried to help Jerry as he tried to unlock the handcuffs, but they proved to be impossible. Jerry had tried everything from scratching to biting, but nothing worked. The pain that he still had didn't help either. Regardless, he kept going.

* * *

" Jerry stop, this isn't working!" You have got to go and find help!" Jack proclaimed, but Jerry ignored him.

* * *

The Titanic was already filling with water, and going for help would be pointless. Jack watched Jerry continue and knew that there was no use in persuading him.

* * *

" Well, this could be worse." He told him.

* * *

Just then, Jerry heard and saw water coming into the room. He paused, horrified.

* * *

" What?" Jack asked, wondering why he stopped before turning around and seeing the water.

* * *

" Oh shit!" He said as he started to haul himself up the pole.

* * *

Jack banged on the handcuffs as hard as he could. With Jerry's help, the both tried in vain to break them.

* * *

" C'mon Jerry, we can do this!" Jack encouraged as they continued.

* * *

At the elevator, Rose and Tom were dashing at it. But when they got there, the worker wouldn't let them on. With a little convincing from Tom and a demanding Rose, he agreed. Rose shoved Tom and herself in and made their way down. Tom growing more fearful as they inched closer to the bottom.

* * *

" _The water better not be too high." _He thought, already knowing that the bottom decks would be flooded.

* * *

When they approached the floor, water automatically poured into the elevator. Feeling the water, Tom jumped onto Rose as her and the worker panicked.

* * *

" I'm going back up!" He said, grabbing the lever.

* * *

" No!" Rose replied, her and Tom going to the gate and opening it.

* * *

Once her and Tom were out, the worker shut the gate. Repeating his words, he made his way back up while Rose and Tom watched.

* * *

" _If there isn't another way out of here, we're done for." _Tom thought as he looked at all the water that surrounded him and Rose.

* * *

" Let's go find Jack and Jerry." Rose said as the two started their search through the freezing water.


	25. Chapter 25

Trudging through the water, Rose tried to find the hallway that Jack was being held in.

* * *

" Help me look for it." She told Tom.

* * *

He was hesitant to get into the water, but he knew that the faster they found them, the quicker they would be out of the water. Biting his tongue, Tom jumped off and splashed into the freezing water.

* * *

"_ Jack wasn't kidding when he said that it felt like getting stabbed with a thousand swords." _He thought, his teeth chattering.

* * *

He tried to ignore the bitter cold as he went to find his friends.

* * *

" I've found them!" Rose said.

* * *

While the two headed in their direction, the water had gone up to Jack's ankles and got on a nearby table.

* * *

" How close are we?" He asked Jerry, still tolling with the handcuffs.

* * *

Jerry checked, but he didn't even come close to loosening them.

* * *

" _If only I was stronger." _He thought.

* * *

Feeling defeated and angry, he punched the handcuffs.

* * *

" Hey, hey, don't beat yourself over this. It's not your fault." Jack reassured his friend and gently calmed him down.

* * *

Still determined to save his friend, Jerry realized his efforts had failed, so he looked around the room to see if he could find anything useful. While searching, him and Jack heard a familiar voice.

* * *

" Jack!?"

* * *

It was Rose.

* * *

" Rose!" Jack yelled.

* * *

In the hall, Rose and Tom heard his voice. They turned around and started to run.

* * *

" _Finally!" _Tom thought, smiling.

* * *

Jack and Rose continued calling out to each other until they finally found his room. After apologizing to Jack, Rose ran and kissed him. Tom even hugged Jerry.

* * *

" _I was starting to think you guys weren't coming for us." _Jerry thought, giving Tom a ' Where have you been?' Look.

* * *

Tom sheepishly shrugged his shoulders before the two saw Jack and Rose kissing. They grinned at them until they remembered that they were still on the sinking Titanic. Jack and Rose did too.

* * *

" Listen Rose, you, Jerry, and Tom are gonna have to find a spare key, alright?" Jack told her.

* * *

" You go look in that cabinet over there."

* * *

After Jerry explained that they needed to get the handcuffs off of Jack, Tom went with Rose over to the cabinet to help her. She opened it up and her and Tom started to search for the right key, but none of them were it. They then decided to try the desk where Jerry was looking. Nothing. They searched through the whole room, and still there was no key to be found.

* * *

" There is no key in here." Rose concluded, now certain that the key was not in here.

* * *

" You're going to have to get some help. I'll be alright." Jack replied.

* * *

Rose made her way over to him.

* * *

" I'll be right back." She said, kissing him and left the room.

* * *

Tom went to follow, but was stopped by Jerry. He tried to pull away, but then stopped and stared at Jerry. He then realized what he was trying to tell him. No one was down here.

* * *

" _You have to find something else to break the handcuffs." _Jerry thought, telling the confused Tom of what he needed to do.

* * *

Nodding, Tom left while Jerry continued scanning the room.

* * *

" I'll just wait here." Jack called out, making Jerry roll his eyes.

* * *

Rose and Tom walked through the water until they got to the stairs. Even getting out of the water and onto the dry stairs, Tom still felt the bitter cold of the water soaking in his fur, as if he was still in the water.

* * *

" Hello, is there anyone here?" Rose called when they reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

They ran down the hallways as Rose yelled for help. Tom wanted to stop her, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him. Then from behind them, they saw a man run pass them, ignoring Rose's pleads for insistence. Everyone that she encountered would not help her.

* * *

" What are we going to do?" She asked Tom, looking frightened.

* * *

Tom tried to comfort her until something eerie happened. The lights went out. Sounds of the ship echoed down the halls.

* * *

Jack and Jerry noticed it as well. While Jerry had been looking, their room had gone pitch black, making it very difficult for Jerry to navigate around.

* * *

" _Try to stay calm..." _Tom thought, trying to block out the darkness and the sickening sound that followed after it.

* * *

Luckily, the darkness didn't last too long and the lights switched back on. Tom then nudged Rose back to the staircase.

* * *

"_ No one is going to help us. We have to get back and help them by ourselves."_ Tom thought before a man approached them.

* * *

Instead of helping them, he took Rose and walked fast. When they reached the end of the hallway, Tom noticed an axe hanging on the wall behind a glass case.

* * *

" _Perfect!" _He thought, smiling.

* * *

He went to get Rose just after she punched the guy away. She leaned up against the wall, feeling helpless. She turned her head and watched Tom running to her.

* * *

" What is it Tom?"

* * *

He got her on her feet and showed her the axe.

* * *

" Tom, you're brilliant!" She exclaimed, giving him a quick embrace as she got up and smashed the glass case with the hose that was sitting below it. Grabbing it, the two raced back to Jack and Jerry. However, when they got to the staircase, the water had risen enormously, much to their shock.

* * *

" Stay here." She told Tom and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Concerned, he watched her as she took off her coat and getting into the water.

* * *

" _No Rose!" _He thought and went after her, refusing to wait.

* * *

At the bottom, he realized how much deeper the water has gotten.

* * *

" _Well, guess it's time for a swim." _Tom thought as he dreadfully jumped into it.

* * *

He came back up and forced himself to swim through the cold water. While swimming, he saw sparks go off around him. Tilting his head toward the ceiling, he saw how close he was to it. Tom tried not to let it bother him as he and Rose made it back to their room.

* * *

" Jack, will this work?" Rose asked, showing him and Jerry the axe.

* * *

_" Is she nuts?!" _Jerry thought, staring at the axe with big eyes.

* * *

" I guess we'll find out." Jack replied.

* * *

" Better get out of the way, Jerry."

* * *

Jerry moved and went by Tom, questionable glaring at him as to what made him come up with this solution. In defense, he showed him the flooded room and reminding him of his failed previous attempts. For once, Tom was right and Jerry backed off as they watched Rose about to swing. Jerry couldn't watch. But then Jack stopped her.

* * *

" Try a few practice swings." He instructed.

* * *

"_ He can't be serious. We'll be dead by the time she's master it." _Tom thought, pulling his ears in frustration.

* * *

After she gave it a couple of swings, Jack called her back over.

* * *

" Just do it really hard and really fast." He said.

* * *

But Rose was hesitant.

* * *

" Listen Rose, I trust you."

* * *

Feeling assured, she raised the axe. Tom and Jerry closed their eyes.

* * *

" Go!"

* * *

Rose swung it down and it broke the handcuffs. Hearing it break, Jerry opened his eyes and an instant wave of joy and relief flowed through him.

* * *

" _She did it!" _He smiled, him and Tom jumping and cheering together.

* * *

" _Thank god that's over with." _Tom thought.

* * *

The friends watched as Jack and Rose cheer and embraced each other. They then turned to their friends.

* * *

" C'mon, let's go!" Jack said and the group made their way out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Once they were in the hall, they looked down and saw that the stairs were no longer an option, as it was now taken over by water.

* * *

" _Damn it!" _Tom thought angrily.

* * *

" We're going to have to find another way. C'mon!" Jack said, turning around.

* * *

While walking, Tom and Jerry's ears perked up, halting them to a stop.

* * *

" What's up?" Jack asked the two, him and Rose stopping to see why their friends quit walking.

* * *

Some feet away from them, Tom and Jerry could hear the shrieks of people. They were loud and sounded very terrified. The grim expressions on their face said it all to Jack.

* * *

" We gotta go!" Jack exclaimed, now the four of them running. They eventually came to a door.

* * *

" It's locked!" Rose said.

* * *

" Then we're going to have to barge it down. Give us a hand boys." Jack told Tom and Jerry.

* * *

With their combined weight, they made it through the door, literally. Then they heard loud noises coming from afar.

* * *

" _What's all the commotion about?" _Jerry thought as they made their way closer to the noise.

* * *

When they got there, they saw a crowd of people waiting at the top of the stairs. There was a gate that was blocking their way. From the top, they could see the passengers arguing, yelling at the crewmen to open the gates while they were trying to keep them back. Amongst them, Jerry recognized one of them.

* * *

" _Tommy?" _He thought, watching him argue.

* * *

When he was finished, Tommy came down and spotted Jack and Jerry.

* * *

" Jack! Jerry!" He called, coming towards them.

* * *

" Tommy!" Jack replied.

* * *

" Can we get out?"

* * *

" It's hopeless that way."

* * *

Behind them, Fabrizio came to greet them.

* * *

" Jack! Jerry!" He said happily.

* * *

" Fabrizio!" Jack replied as the three gathered in a group hug, though their happiness was short-lived when Fabrizio explained that all the lifeboats were gone.

* * *

" This whole place is flooding. We have to get out now!" Jack proclaimed.

* * *

" We can't go this way." Fabrizio said, pointing to the crowd behind them.

* * *

Jack looked around for another way and spotted a much less crowded hallway.

* * *

" Let's go this way!" He said and lead the group through the crowd. Speeding down the hall, they once again heard the noise of the ship.

* * *

" Doing alright Jerry?" Jack asked him.

* * *

Jerry nodded while he kept a tight grip on his shirt when they saw some stairs. Going up them, Jack had a plan and turned again to Jerry.

* * *

Okay, listen. If there is a gate up there, sneak through everybody and try to bust open the lock."

* * *

But the plan was quickly forgotten when they got to the top and Jack started to demand the crewmen to open the gate. But they still refused. Angry, Jack swore and banged on the gate before storming off. Joining Tom, who was just as irritated as he was, Jerry and him watched Jack walk to a nearby bench and try to pry it off the floor.

* * *

" Tommy, Fabrizio, Tom, come give me a hand!" Jack ordered.

* * *

The three quickly came to help him. After doing some hard pulling, they managed to hoist it from the floor. Rose instructed everyone to move aside as the men carried the bench to the gate.

* * *

" One...two...three!" Jack shouted as they ran it into the gate.

* * *

It had no effect. They tried it again. This time, they were successful as the gate came crashing down. Rose, Tom, Jerry, and the crowd cheered before making their escape.

* * *

" _Nice work!" _Jerry thought, facing Tom as they high-fived each other.

* * *

" Good job, Tom." Jack said, scratching the top of his head before them, Fabrizio and Tommy ran.


	27. Chapter 27

Finally, after much trial and error, Tom, Jerry, and their friends reached the top deck. Tom observed what was happening and came to a frightful conclusion that things had gotten much worse. The stern was now completely underwater and the sounds of panic filled the air. Jerry looked to where the lifeboats would be at and saw that Fabrizio was right. The lifeboats were all gone. Jack and Rose noticed this too and started to look for anyone who might know if there were any lifeboats left. Luckily, they found a man who did and went to go find them. While running, they passed a band that were playing music.

* * *

"_ I hope they realize that the ship is sinking and will stop playing." _Jerry thought.

* * *

When they found the lifeboats, a crewman at the front took his gun out and shot it in the air to keep the passengers away from the boats. Tom looked at all the passengers with great pity, knowing that not all of them were going to survive. He just hoped that at least him, Rose, and their friends would get away from Titanic safely.

* * *

" Go check the other side!" Jack told Fabrizio and Tommy before they took off.

* * *

Rose witnesses a man saying goodbye to his wife and children and turned to Jack.

* * *

" I'm not leaving without you."

* * *

" You have to go, now. Get in the boat, Rose." He said, but Rose refused.

* * *

The two started to argue until another voice chipped in.

* * *

" Get in the boat, Rose."

* * *

It was Cal.

* * *

Not trusting him,Tom stood in front of Rose as she looked at him in displeasure. Instead of acting like a jerk like Tom thought he would, Cal wrapped his coat around her, trying to be a gentleman. But he very well knew that all Cal was doing was putting on a show.

* * *

" _You don't fool me." _He thought, glaring at him.

* * *

Then Jack pulled her away.

* * *

" Go on. I'll get the next one." Jack told her.

* * *

" No. Not without you." She replied, still unwilling to leave him.

* * *

No matter how much Jack tried to convince her to go, Rose just wouldn't budge.

* * *

" _We need to hurry, or none of us will be in lifeboats." _Jerry thought, watching them being lowered.

* * *

But then Cal butted in and explained that he arranged lifeboats for him and Jack to get on on the other side. Jerry couldn't help but feel like was lying, but at the same time, wanted to believe him.

* * *

" See? I got my own boat to catch." Jack assured Rose.

* * *

Before she could say anything, she got loaded onto the lifeboats. Tom jumped in after her. She and Jack briefly held hands before letting go as the lifeboat was preparing to be lowered.

* * *

" Go with them." Jack said to Jerry.

* * *

" _What?" _Jerry thought, confused before He found himself being put on the boat by Jack.

* * *

Refusing to leave his best friend, Jerry hoped back. It was too late for Jack to put him back because the boat was already being lowered.

* * *

" Guess I don't have choice, now do I?" He said, grinning at Jerry.

* * *

The two watched their friends being carried down, before Cal and Jack started to talk. It turned out that Jerry's suspicions had been right.

* * *

" I always win Jack. One way or another." Cal told him.

* * *

Instead of confronting him, Jack turned his attention back to Rose. Jerry did too, trying to keep his anger in.

* * *

In the lifeboat, Rose sadly stared at Jack.

* * *

" _It will be okay." _Tom thought, trying to relax her when he noticed how unsteady she was.

* * *

Jack and Jerry watched as another firework went off behind them. As Tom watched it go off, he saw Rose getting up from her seat.

* * *

" I can't leave him." Rose said, picking him.

* * *

" Rose!" Jack yelled, him and Jerry watching in shock.

* * *

" _What are you doing!?"_ Tom thought before Rose tossed him back on the ship.

* * *

She jumped too and was pulled into the ship.

* * *

" Rose, what are you doing!?" Jack called out.

* * *

Rose ran through the crowd, desperate to get back to Jack while Tom followed her. Jack then went running down the deck. When him and Jerry reached the grand staircase, they searched for Rose until they saw her running towards them.

* * *

" Rose!" Jack said as she ran right into his arms.

* * *

The force was so strong, it knocked Jerry off, but Tom caught him. Wondering why Tom didn't stop Rose, Tom just struggled his shoulders. They watched their friends rejoiced when Tom looked up and noticed Cal watching them. He warned Jerry about it and two quickly went to warn them, but they were already too late as they heard Jack yell run. Looking behind them, Cal pointed his gun at them and shot. Tom swiftly knocked them out of the way and the bullet hit him. He fell to the floor in pain.

* * *

" Tom!" Rose yelled.

* * *

Jerry, in shock, ran to see if he was okay before he saw Cal coming at them. Rose scooped up Tom while Jerry got back on Jack as they continued running from Cal. When they were far away enough, they heard his gunfire shooting at them again. They made their way down some stairs. At the bottom, they saw that the room was filled with water. Sprinting through it, Jerry turned and saw Cal firing a line of bullets at them. They went through a door and dodged the bullet as it hit the glass. Luckily, it was his last one and gave up the chase.

* * *

When they had reached safety, Jack and Rose stopped to check on Tom's injury.

* * *

" Tom..." Rose mumbled, petting his head.

* * *

" Hand him over to me." Jack said.

* * *

Taking him, Jack and Jerry examined him. Upon looking, they discovered that Tom had been shot in the arm with blood coming out of it. Tom almost fainted when he saw it.

* * *

" He'll be okay. We just need to cover it with something." Jack calmly told Rose.

* * *

Seeing napkins at a nearby table, Jerry took some and handed it to Jack.

* * *

" Good idea Jerry, thanks." Jack thanked him as he wrapped the napkins over Tom's wound and tighten it.

* * *

" _Thanks for the help." _Tom thought, patting Jerry on the head who smiled in embarrassment.

* * *

" _Just trying to help." _He thought.

* * *

" There you go." Jack said, patting Tom's head.

* * *

" Now...you think you can walk?"

* * *

Tom got on all fours. He could still feel the pain in his arm, but not painful enough to unable him from walking. He would be just fine. He nodded at Jack.

* * *

" Good, now let's go!" Jack proclaimed and they all took off again.


	28. Chapter 28

The group were now in a hallway. Jack suddenly shushed them as they stood against the wall. While waiting silently, a child's voice was heard echoing down the hallway. They turned and saw a boy standing at the end of the hall, crying.

* * *

" We can't leave him." Rose told Jack.

* * *

Doing some thinking while watching water pour down the stairs, he agreed.

* * *

They ran over to the boy. Jack picked him up and saw that the wall was going to bust and turned the other way. But at the other end, lots of water was pouring in.

* * *

" Back the other way!" Jack shouted.

* * *

While running, the boy's father appeared and took him away from Jack angrily. Going toward the unstable wall, Jack and Rose tried to warn him, but the wall broke apart and washed them away. The four found a hallway and ran desperately as the water rushed after them. Unfortunately, they could not outrun it and were swept off their feet. Tom and Jerry panicked as they splashed frantically.

* * *

" _Help!" _Tom thought, trying to keep his head above the water.

* * *

" _We got to get out of this!" _Jerry through, struggling to keep himself afloat.

* * *

As they were rushed down the hall, the group slammed into a gate. It was locked. Jack then noticed another way out.

* * *

" This way!" Jack shouted as they tried going back the other way, holding onto the walls.

* * *

When they managed to get to the stairs, they ran into yet, another locked gate. The group looked down at the rising water in panic.

* * *

" Get the gate unlocked, hurry!" Jack instructed Jerry.

* * *

But Jerry had already made his way and tried desperately to open it. Jack and Rose yelled for help while the water behind them was getting higher and higher. They were already standing ankle-deep. Suddenly, a man passed them.

* * *

" Can you open the gate, please?!" Jack pleaded.

* * *

" Please?" Rose asked.

* * *

The guy was hesitant, but eventually agreed and got out his keys. Trying to search for the right one, the water rose rapidly. While searching through the keys rapidly, the guy accidentally dropped them and sank to the floor, which was now underwater.

* * *

" I'm sorry, I dropped the keys." He apologized before going up the stairs and leaving them.

* * *

Jack and Rose tried calling him back, but it was no use. Jerry stopped working on the lock and looked at his friends and then at the keys sitting underwater.

* * *

" _I have to get those keys." _He thought, knowing he was the only one who could get through the gate.

* * *

Jerry dived into the water and swam to the other side.

* * *

" Jerry, what are you doing?!" Jack yelled.

* * *

Now on the other side, Jerry dove deep underwater and tried to get the keys, which proved difficult as it was hard for him to lift. When that didn't work, he dragged them to Jack. They both came to the surface.

* * *

" We got them!" Jack cheered, holding the keys.

* * *

But now they had to figure out which one was the right key.

* * *

" Hurry, Jack!" Rose anxiously said.

* * *

With Jerry's help, Jack found the keyhole and tried to open. The water was now up to their necks.

* * *

" _We're running out of time!" _Tom thought, trying desperately to keep his head from going under.

* * *

Jerry, who was out of breath and felt like he was going to succumb to hypothermia, went back underwater and took the keys from Jack.

* * *

" The keys! I lost them!" Jack shouted.

* * *

Underwater, Jerry turned and twisted the key, on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

" _C'mon, c'mon!" _He thought, jamming the key in with all of his might.

* * *

Finally, he had opened it. Then out of nowhere, a strong current came and knocked him up against the wall, knocking him out as he floated down to the floor.

* * *

" Look, the gates opened!" Rose pointed out happily.

* * *

" You first, Rose." Jack said as he slowly opened its doors.

* * *

Once they were all through, Jack noticed that Jerry was missing.

* * *

" Oh no, Jerry!" He yelled as he tried to find his friend.

* * *

Rose and Tom swan under and into the stairs while Jack went underwater to look for Jerry. He searched until he found him still lying beside the gate. Jack retrieved him and returned to Rose and Tom.

* * *

" You alright?" Rose asked as she helped him to the staircase.

* * *

" I'm fine; but Jerry needs help!" He said, holding Jerry's cold, unconscious body in his hands.

* * *

" We need to find something warm, now!"

* * *

" _Please be alive." _Tom thought, looking down at his still friend.

* * *

Mmaking their way up the stairs, Jack wrapped his soaking shirt around Jerry and rubbed his hand against him.

* * *

" C'mon buddy, stay with me." Jack said.

* * *

Still climbing the stairs, Tom heard frightful things happening on the top deck and wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Eventually, they reached a room with a fireplace and a man standing in front of it.

* * *

" Oh thank god!" Jack said, running towards the fireplace.

* * *

The man turned his head toward Jack.

* * *

" Please sir, could you move aside? My friend is in desperate need of heat." Jack explained and showed him Jerry.

* * *

Without saying a word, he nodded and let Jack near the fireplace.

* * *

" How is he?" Rose asked Jack after a few minutes went by.

* * *

" Still unconscious, but at least he's warm now. C'mon, we have to keep going." Jack replied, taking her hand.

* * *

" Tom!" Rose called behind her.

* * *

Tom, who had been curling up next to the fire, grudgingly got up.

* * *

" _Well, it was good while it lasted." _He thought.

* * *

Before leaving, Rose stopped when she recognized who the man standing by the fireplace was.

* * *

" ?"

* * *

" Hello, Rose." He answered as Rose walked over to him.

* * *

" I'm sorry. I thought I'd build you and stronger ship Rose."

* * *

Jack came up behind them.

* * *

" It's going fast. We have to move."

* * *

" Wait!" said.

* * *

He then handed his life jacket to Rose.

* * *

" Good luck to you."

* * *

" And to you." She replied, giving him a hug before they all left through the revolving door.

* * *

Meanwhile on the top deck, the Titanic kept sinking deeper and deeper. The captain went to his headquarters and accept his fate as water busted in and passengers jumped, fell, or struggled to stay out of the water. Those that were still inside the ship either didn't care about the danger or were preparing for their demise. While making their way to the top, Tom stopped when he saw and a punch of dogs and cats trapped behind a gate. One of them being the white cat that he borrowed his collar from.

* * *

" _They don't deserve to perish." _He thought.

* * *

Tom ran over and put one of his claws through the lock. He successfully got it unlock and the animals ran out. The white cat briefly stopped and went over to Tom. She smiled gratefully and licked him before taking off. Stunned, Tom stared at her dreamly before rejoining his friends. When they reached the top, they heard sad music coming from the same band, which Jerry heard and regained his consciousness.

* * *

" Jerry! Thank god you're alright." Jack said, seeing his eyes open.

* * *

He gave him a brief squeeze while still running.

* * *

" _What I'd miss?" _Jerry wondered.

* * *

But once his vision was clear, the reality sank in as he saw overturned lifeboats and people running and screaming, trying to get away from the water that now overflowed the deck. It was horrifying.

* * *

" Up there, let's go!" Jack exclaimed as the group went up the now slated Titanic. They watched over the railing as the Titanic sank faster and faster.

* * *

" We have to stay on the ship as long as possible!"

* * *

They sprinted up the ship, hopping off rails and dodging obstacles. While Jack and Tom were helping Rose, Jerry heard cables snap. He turned his head and watched inn terror as one of the columns fell on top of the passengers below it. One of them, Fabrizio. Jerry was still.

* * *

" Let's go Jerry!" Jack called.

* * *

Taking his mind off what he just witnessed, Jerry got on Jack and they both jumped.

* * *

" Jump Tom!" Jack said to him.

* * *

He jumped off and Jack caught him. Rose joining after. They all went to the stern, which was overcrowded. Going through the right crowd and sticking very close to one another, they made it to the stairs.

* * *

" You boys doing alright?" Jack asked.

* * *

Tom and Jerry nodded as they continued climbing. Looking behind them, they saw that the stern was completely out of the water.

* * *

" _Oh my god!" _They both thought.

* * *

Jerry had to pry Tom's paws off the railing because he was too shocked to move. They all managed to get to the railing. All of them held onto to each other.

* * *

" Jack, this is where we first met." Rose pointed out as Jack kissed her forehead and held her close.

* * *

Tom and Jerry held a firm grip on the railing when they saw people starting to slide down the ship.

* * *

" Hold on real tight!" Jack instructed.

* * *

Jerry clutched himself to the railing, closing his eyes and breathing heavily in fear while Tom pierced his claws as hard as he could into it. Below them, the ship was starting to break in half. Tom and Jerry heard it and looked below in terror. When it finally broke, they began to fall back in the water. Jerry lost his grip and fell, but luckily Jack saw and caught him in the nick of time. The stern hit the water, and then rose again.

* * *

" We have to move!" Jack yelled, getting on a pole and getting over the railing.

* * *

" C'mon, I'll pull you up!"

* * *

Rose took his hand and helped her over. Then doing the same with Tom and Jerry. The stern was now standing completely straight.

* * *

" What now Jack?" Rose asked.

* * *

" I don't know." Jack admitted, for the first time not knowing what to do.

* * *

The four stood on the other side as more people fell off the stern before it started to sink.

* * *

" This is it!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

" _I better look for a piece of wreckage for us to get on." _Jerry thought and started to scale the water.

* * *

Tom closed his eyes as he braced for impact.

* * *

" The ship is gonna suck us down. Take a deep breath and do as I say." Jack told everyone.

* * *

" Keep to the surface and keep kicking!"

* * *

Jack held Rose's hand.

* * *

" Do not let go of my hand!"

* * *

He then turned to Jerry.

* * *

" Hang on to my head!"

* * *

Before he did however, he showed Jack a piece of wreckage for them not to far away. Jack nodded with approval.

* * *

Now only inches from the water, they embraced for impact.

* * *

" Ready?" Jack asked everyone and they all nodded.

* * *

" Now!"


	29. Chapter 29

Holding their breaths, they hit the water and started to kick. Jack and Rose held hands while Tom and Jerry tried desperately to stay attached to them as the current tried to pull them down. Suddenly Jack, along with Jerry, disappeared as bubbles flew up into Rose and Tom. Going to the surface, Rose called out for Jack and swam around, trying to find him. Tom helped her, thought it was hard when the freezing water was piercing his body. While searching, he found himself being pushed underwater.

* * *

"_ Get off!" _He thought, getting the person off of him and hissing at him.

* * *

Looking over, he saw the same thing happening to Rose and quickly swam to help her. From amongst the screaming passengers, Jack and Jerry appeared and got to Rose.

* * *

" Get off of her!" Jack demanded and punched him in the face.

* * *

" Jack!" Rose said in relief.

* * *

Tom reached them and was relieved that Jack and Jerry were alright.

* * *

" Swim, Rose. I need you and Tom to swim." Jack advised them and started to lead them through the water.

* * *

" Jerry's found some wreckage that we can stay on."

* * *

When they got to it, Jack helped them on.

* * *

" Here, get on." He said.

* * *

When Jerry saw it, he was surprised, but not in a good way.

* * *

_" It seemed so much bigger when I saw it."_ He thought when realized how small it actually was.

* * *

It made it worse when they all tried to get on it and slipped back into the water.

* * *

" Stay in, Rose." Jack said, getting her back on it.

* * *

" Get on, boys."

* * *

Shivering, Tom grabbed it and hauled himself up.

* * *

" Go on, Jerry." Jack encouraged when he noticed that Jerry wasn't budging.

* * *

When that didn't work, Jack took him and handed him to Rose.

* * *

" Here you go." She said, placing Jerry next to Tom.

* * *

Jerry tried going back in the water, but Tom stopped him. Jack and Rose both held hands as they stared into each other's eyes. Hearing the whistle, all of them looked over at a crewman, who was yelling for help. Then at the lifeboats out in the distance.

* * *

" They're coming back for us, Rose." Jack assured her.

* * *

Jerry got out of Tom's grasp and stayed by Jack's side, worried for his safety.

* * *

" Just hold on for a little bit longer." He continued.

* * *

Several minutes went by and the screaming had stopped. Now the water was filled with floating dead bodies of the passengers. Tom and Jerry saw them sadly while Tom tried to keep Rose warm.

* * *

" It's getting quiet." Rose whispered.

* * *

" It's just gonna take...a couple of minutes to get...the boats organized." Jack told her, shivering.

* * *

" I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the white star line about this."

* * *

The two then started a heartfelt conversation as Tom and Jerry were on the lookout for lifeboats. It was hard for them to listen.

* * *

" You must do me this honor, Rose." Jack said to her.

* * *

" You must promise me that you, and these guys, will survive. Promise me, Rose. Never let go of that promise."

* * *

" I promise." She swore.

* * *

" I'll never let go."

* * *

As minutes ticked by, Rose, Tom, and Jerry layed still, waiting for help to come. Jack, in his dying breath, nudged Jerry.

* * *

" Jerry..." He spoke softly.

* * *

Hearing his voice, Jerry turned his attention to him.

* * *

" Take good care of Rose for me. Promise me that you'll protect her." Jack asked him.

* * *

" _No...please." _Jerry thought, his eyes starting to water as he put his paws on Jack's hand.

* * *

" You're the greatest friend that I've ever had. All the adventures that we've had together will always be special to me. I just wanted you to know that." Jack whispered.

* * *

His words stung Jerry, yet he felt happy. Tom overheard them and came over.

* * *

" Thanks...for everything Tom." Jack told him and went to scratch his head.

* * *

"_ What's he talking about." _Tom thought, confused.

* * *

Jack then scratched Jerry's head and looked at him one last time before he succumbed to death.

* * *

Jerry's ears dropped and tears escaped from his eyes.

* * *

" _I promise." _Jerry thought, remembering Jack's promise to him as he cried silently.

* * *

Tom too had started to cry. Beside them, Rose was humming to herself, not knowing that Jack had died. While Tom tried to comfort Jerry, a light shined near them. They turned their heads. So did Rose. It was a lifeboat.

* * *

" Jack." Rose whispered.

* * *

She got up a little and shook him.

* * *

" Jack, there's a boat."

* * *

Jack didn't respond. She desperately tried to wake him until she saw the teary eyed faces of Tom and Jerry that she realized he was gone. Rose layed her head down and cried. Tom and Jerry comfort her. Looking back up, she saw that the lifeboat was turning away.

* * *

" Come back..." She said softly, to weak to yell.

* * *

Tom tried meowing at them, but he too was weak. With no other choice, Rose took hold of Jack's hands and slowly let them slip.

* * *

" I'll never let go, I promise." Rose whispered, kissing his hands before finally letting them go for the last time.

* * *

The three watched sadly as Jack's body sunk into water before finally disappearing into the blackness. When he was gone, Tom scanned over the bodies and found a whistle attached to a dead crewman. He showed Rose.

* * *

With little strength she had, Rose got off the wreckage and with help from Tom and Jerry, got to it and took his whistle. She blew frantically into it and it got the lifeboat's attention. As she continued to blow, Tom and Jerry's breathing started to slow down and were struggling to keep themselves alive.

* * *

" Hold on, guys." Rose said, taking them and holding them close to her.

* * *

" Just hang on..."

* * *

At last, they were pulled into the lifeboat. One of the passengers gave Rose a blanket and her, Tom, and Jerry covered up in it, waiting to be rescued along with the other surviving passengers.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, the cruise ship, Carpathia, came to their rescue. Tom and Jerry saw it and woke up Rose. When they got on, they noticed Cal walking around. Tom and Jerry helped shield Rose with her blanket so they wouldn't be spotted. Riding back, they were being taking care of. Even Jerry. Surrounding them were the stunned and frightened passengers, still trying to cope over the disaster.

* * *

Jerry didn't socialize with anyone. The lost of Jack left him in a deep depression. Tom tried to offer his support, but Jerry would just turn away. While traveling on the Carpathia late that night, Jerry stared into the night sky that was covered in stars.

* * *

" _I'll never be able to star-gaze again." _He thought, tears running down his face as he turned away.

* * *

But when he briefly looked up again, he noticed something different. The stars were shining brighter than ever and there were more of them than Jerry had ever seen. He smiled, knowing that those stars were the deceased passengers. One of them in particular shined the brightest.

* * *

" _Hi Jack." _Jerry thought, a single tear running down his cheek.

* * *

Tom and Rose soon joined him. And to Tom's surprise, the white cat he had saved found him and happily snuggled up against him as they all spent the rest of the night stargazing. Tom and Jerry turned to each other and smiled, shaking paws to let each other know that they would be friends forever.

* * *

Some time later, it had gstarted to rain. Rose, Tom, and Jerry looked out and saw the Statue of Liberty, which was lit up.

* * *

" We're here." Rose told them.

* * *

Getting off the ship, a crewman was taking names of all the passengers.

* * *

" Can I take your name, please?" He kindly asked her.

* * *

She turned to him.

* * *

" Dawson. Rose Dawson." She replied.

* * *

As her, Tom, and Jerry walked down the boardwalk, she turned to Jerry.

* * *

" At least Jack left me a piece of him." She smiled, giving Jerry a hug and a kiss on the head.

* * *

She then picked up Tom and hugged him too. Not knowing what future lies ahead of them, they all held their heads high and prepared for the bright future ahead of them.


End file.
